Changed with a deal
by ness171990
Summary: *previously known as Edward and Bella*Edward was never able to kill James and bella is scared for her life in forks with edward... not knowing if or when james will return. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure?" I asked him again. Edward stared at me and nodded.

"Bella, he won't try it again, He knows what we're capable of. He knows we'd kill him. If only I could've…" He trailed off. Edward knew I didn't like to hear about his viscous ways if I could avoid it, even if it was to kill James, who had tried to kill me. I looked at my arm, the scar that was forming from the bite he'd given me. It was a cold crescent shaped mark, the mark from his teeth.

"As long as you know for sure James won't try anything…" I paused, "Will you stay with me?" I asked him.

"As long as you need me to," he replied. I sighed in content and sat back on my bed. My dad had been furious with me of course, but he was angrier with Edward. Sure he helped me but Charlie believed it was Edward who put me in danger in the first place.

"Is Charlie asleep yet?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment.

"Yes," he sighed and I smiled.

"Keep him safe for me?"

"Of course,"

"I still don't understand how James was able to get away."

"All I can say is I was about to finish him off but you needed my help right when I was about to do it. I decided to help you. You are my life, I've told you, and if anything happened to you… I wouldn't be able to live without you. I had to help you. It was my mistake…my fault he got away."

"No, it's my fault I fell for his petty trick."

"You weren't the only one who believed it though. Carlisle, Alice, we all thought he had your mother."

"I know," I sighed, "I just wish I was smarter, would've called her to be sure."

"Bella, this isn't your fault. Don't believe it."

"How can I not. If I hadn't gone after him…"

"No Bella, if I could've stayed away from you the first day I met you…"

"What?"

"I shouldn't have got close to you. I almost killed you that first day. I should've followed my instincts and left you alone. You never would've fallen for me or got yourself into all of this."

"Edward…"

"No Bella, I'm the only one who can take the blame for all of this."

"Fine, whatever, believe what you like." I rolled over on the side, facing away from him. I felt his arm wrap around me but I didn't react, I was too angry. How could be take the blame? It's all my fault this happened! James wants me, not Edward. And he's still out there.

"Edward…I'm scared." I finally admit.

"You should be… but you have nothing to worry about." He whispered kissing the top of my head as I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of James coming for me. My experience in Phoenix kept running through my head and ending in various scenarios; Edward killing James, James killing Edward, Alice getting killed, James changing me and finally me dying. Of course the final one never actually succeeded before I awoke to another cloudy day, my favorite since Edward will be with me.

"How was your night?" I asked Edward. He didn't answer. I turned in my bed and looked around my room. I couldn't see him anywhere. I got up out of bed and limped to my door. A note was stuck to the back of it.

_Bella,_

_Sorry to leave like this. Alice came by just after you fell asleep with an update about Laurent and I had to return home immediately. I will be back to pick you up for school. Believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you._

_Love Edward._

I re-read the note a few times until I heard Charlie get up. _At least he left a note,_ I sighed to my self.

"Morning Bella," my dad called from the kitchen as I walked down the stairs, very carefully with my crutches, still in my pyjamas.

"Morning dad," I said.

"You look like you slept well, how's your leg?" I didn't see how he thought I slept well but ignored the comment and looked down at my leg. It was in a cast from the attack, of course my dad didn't know that. He thought I fell down a set of stairs, in which he blames Edward for since the cover story was I was on my way to see him.

"Fine I guess,"

"You're not planning on driving I hope?"

"Dad, how long have I been seeing Edward?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I can assume it's been longer then you've let on."

I blushed, it was true. I hadn't told my dad I was seeing Edward, in fact if Edward hadn't made me I doubt I ever would've introduced them for a while. "Well, he's been driving me to school for a while. Only those rare sunny days when Carlisle takes them hiking do I drive myself."

"I don't want you driving even on those sunny days until that casts off,"

I rolled my eyes, "do you expect me to even try to drive with this thing?"

"I still don't understand how you could go back to that boy after all this."

"Dad, don't blame Edward, please."

"Bella,"

"No dad, Edwards a great guy. If you took the time to get to know him, and stop blaming him for this, maybe you'd see that to."

"I'm not making any promises," my dad said.

"Listen, I need to get ready for school," I said getting out of my chair and grabbing my crutches. I walked very carefully up the steps. My dad followed me. I had a tendency to be a little clumsy. Alright, more then a little. My dad didn't want a repeat of this.

I was able to make it up the steps and into my room without falling. I got dressed in my favorite blue shirt, the one Edward loved on me, and a black skirt Alice had bought me to wear since I couldn't really wear jeans with the cast. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. It would have to do for now, the best I could do with the state I was in.

I looked at my clock. Edward would be here soon. I grabbed my books and put them in my bag and then hopped over to my bed where I had my crutches and carefully walked down the steps again. Just as I reached the stairs, Edward knocked on the door.

"Coming," I said.

"How about I just come in and save yourself the journey," I sighed and he opened the door. "I really wish you'd let me help you. Wait for me to get here. I don't want you to end up in the hospital again."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "I'm not going to fall down the stairs. Give me a little credit."

"Come on," he picked up my bag, swung it over his shoulders and then picked me up as well. My crutches swung from the hands.

"Are you forgetting about my neighbors?"

"Trust me, no one's watching." Of course he knew, how could he not. He put me in his Volvo and I set the crutches in the back seat. To my surprise, Alice was there.

"I thought you would be riding with Rosalie and the rest of them."

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie and taking a day off today, along with Jasper. I thought I'd help you out at school today. Edward could use an extra pair of hands with you."

"Today is going to go well right?" I asked. Alice was still for a moment.

"Yup," she finally said, "I see no near accidents at school. Although Mike Newton is going to try to help you out. Edward, you better be there to walk her to class."

"Not a problem, I can get there before her classes let out." We arrived at the school in no time and Edward walked around and helped me out of the car. Alice handed him the crutches and they both helped walk me to class.

"Oh my God," my friend Angela said rushing towards me, "Does it hurt badly?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I barely feel the pain now,"

"Do you need some help with your books or anything?"

"That's alright, Edward and Alice will help me." Angela glanced nervously from one to the other.

"Alright, if you need any help, I'm here." I smiled.

"Thanks," Edward carried my bag for me and Alice walked right by my side, ready to catch me if I tripped, which was the likely situation. I was able to make it to my first class with no trouble.

"Here," Edward handed me something.

"What's this?" I looked down, it was a cell phone.

"If there's ever an emergency, I want to be able to contact you as soon as possible. Especially with James out there still," he said seriously. I felt myself pale slightly. I hated thinking about him.

"Alright," I nodded. He gave me a small kiss goodbye and Alice gave me a hug. I walked into my class and took a seat. The hours seemed to take forever to pass. Edward would meet me after each class to walk me to my next one but the time in between seeing him dragged on forever. Finally, it was lunch.

"Hey Bella," I looked over to see Mike Newton standing by my side. "Need some help?" I looked at him.

"It's alright, I got it." I smiled and turned around. Edward was there, along with Alice.

"Hey," I said. I heard Mike huff and stalk away. Edward grinned along with Alice.

"You knew he was going to try that now didn't you?" I asked her as he walked carefully to the cafeteria. Alice smiled guiltily. We walked through the line and got some food then sat at the Cullen's usual table. Alice and Edward ignored their food and I picked at my salad.

"Eat," Edward ordered. I looked at him and sighed, taking a mouth full of leafy green and vegetables. I saw Edward exchange a few looks with Alice and figured they were having some sort of conversation but couldn't figure out what it could be about or why they wouldn't say anything aloud. It wasn't until I heard Edward sigh heavily that I looked pointedly at him.

"What is it?"

"Newton is getting on my nerves… again."

"Just ignore him," I said rolling my eyes and looking towards the table my friends sat at. I saw Jessica and Mike talking but Mike kept shooting glances over towards me. Angela seemed to be studying for some kind of test. Everyone else was minding their own business.

"What's got Angela so busy?" I mutter to Edward.

"English test,"

"Oh right, I forgot she was taking extra work so she has a better chance for University,"

"She seems really stressed," Alice noted.

"She's worried she's going to fail,"

"Well, she has nothing to worry about. Angela is a great student; she's like top of the class." I said. Eventually we moved on to different topics. But the one topic we never discussed was the prom and for that I was thankful. How pathetic would I look in my cast? Besides, I can't even dance. The bell rang just as these thoughts were passing through my head.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said as she skipped off to class.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. He held out his hand for my books and helped me hop to class, never leaving my side until we were safely in our seats. Mike glared at Edward and Edward ignored it. The class went by pretty fast, learning about the different organisms in a frog; as we are dissect one as our final exam. When the class ended, Edward helped me to the Volvo, seeing as I couldn't play gym on crutches. Alice was waiting by the car when we arrived.

"Don't you have class?" I asked her.

"Please, if Edward's taking the hour off, so am I." she smiled.

I laughed and Alice got in the Volvo and then Edward helped me in.

"So, we going to your house or Charlie's?" I asked.

"We're going to our house, Esme needs to see that you're alright." I rolled my eyes but smiled. Esme was so sweet and caring. When we arrived at the Cullens house, Esma raced out to help me in. I insisted I could do it myself but she picked me up and carried me in, even under my protests.

"Carlisle at the hospital?" I asked casually.

"Yes," Esme replied, "He was called in for an emergency," I nodded as she set me down on the couch.

"So, how's the leg feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," I answered automatically. Everyone's been asking me the same question all day and I was starting to get annoyed by it. I spent a few hours there until I realized Charlie would be home soon.

"Well, it was nice visiting, but Charlie will be home soon. Edward, we gotta go," Edward nodded and Esme and Alice both hugged me good bye. I knew the others were hunting and they wouldn't be back until later. We drove back to my house in silence but it was comfortable. Suddenly, Edward sped up.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little surprised. He usually never went this fast with me in the car.

"Charlie will be home in five minutes,"

"Oh," I said. We reached the house in thirty second and Edward hurriedly helped me into the house onto the couch with a book as he went into the kitchen to make some food. I heard the front door open.

"Bells?"

"In here," I yell from the living room.

"Then who's in the kitchen?"

"Edward," I replied simply.

"Smells good, maybe he should cook more often,"

"Dad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Charlie," Edward said coming out of the kitchen.

"Edward," he said less stiffly then he normally would. Maybe he was finally warming up to him. "What's cooking?"

"Tacos,"

"Sounds great,"

"Since when can you make Tacos?" I asked him.

"Since Emmett watched that cooking show on it," he replied, "I learned how to make Tacos and fries." I giggles.

"C'mon Edward, anyone can make fries." Charlie laughed as well.

"True, I better go check on the burger." Edward returned back to the kitchen.

As soon as he left the room Charlie looked at me, "Bella, I thought about it all day and decided you were right, I haven't given Edward a chance." I looked at him, "So, I've decided the three of us should go out to dinner together sometime to get to know each other." He spoke quietly so Edward couldn't hear, but not only did Edward hear everything he said perfectly with his super sonic ears, but he could read Charlie's mind.

"I don't know dad," I said, not hesitating to keep my voice down. Even if Edward couldn't read my mind, he would still hear me the same, whether I spoke quietly or loudly.

"Why not?" I bit my lip, I couldn't possibly tell him Edward didn't eat normal food, in fact if I told him what he did eat I'd be sent to a mental institution, and everything would be ruined between the trust I have with the Cullens.

"Edwards not really a public guy," I said, "he prefers to stay in then eat out."

"Well then we'll order a pizza and talk here,"

"Bella," Edward called from the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"Where's the cheese? I can't find any in the fridge," I sighed, "I'll help you look."

"That's alright Bells," Charlie said, "I'll go."

"No really dad," I insisted, "its fine," and it was. I got up carefully and used my crutches to get to the kitchen. As soon as I walked in I knew Edward just wanted to speak with me alone. He already had the cheese grated.

"Tell your father I'll go," he muttered.

"What?"

"Tell Charlie I'll go out to dinner with you."

"But… are you sure you want to eat human food?" I asked.

"I'd do anything for you Bella," he replied seriously. I smiled and took a seat at the table.

"Need any help?"

"It's alright, I'm done anyways." He set two spots at the table and I yelled to Charlie that it was ready.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Charlie asked.

"Actually Carlisle wants me home,"

"Oh dad, I just spoke with Edward about dinner,"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," I said, "he said it'd be fine, right Edward?"

"Definitely,"

"That's great to hear. How does Friday evening sound?"

"Sounds plausible," Edward agreed.

"Would you like me to pick you up at your place or would you meet us here?"

"I'll come here first," Edward agreed.

"Great," Charlie smiled.

"Well Edward, thanks for cooking dinner for me," I said.

"It was an honor Bella," Edward said, "I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up for school."

"I'll see you then," he winked as he left and I sighed as I took a bite of my taco. It was delicious. We ate silently as my dad read the paper and I read my favorite book _Withering Heights_. By the time I finished my dinner, Charlie was already up and doing the dishes.

"It's fine dad, I can do them."

"Why don't you get a start on your homework Bells and I'll finish these up." I sighed. It was bad enough Edward wouldn't let me help with dinner but it was another matter entirely not letting me do the dishes. I accepted it though and walked the stairs, one at a time, to my room.

My homework didn't take me long but it did let the time fly by. Before I knew it Charlie had gone to bed and Edward was back in my room. At least something finally felt right again.

"Any news on James?" I ask hesitantly.

"None, Alice can't see him and she's getting frustrated. The last time she saw him was after we rescued you. James was heading to a forest but after that, she hasn't seen anything."

"So, he could be near and we wouldn't even know it?" I panicked.

"Bella, shh, remember I would hear him before Alice sees him."

"No! If he's blocking Alice out… maybe he's blocking you out as well. He could be right outside the house and-."

"Bella, you need to calm down and go to sleep. He won't get to you. I promise," I sighed. I knew Edward wouldn't let James get me again but I couldn't help thinking.

"Go to sleep love," he whispers. Silently and carefully, I drift into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as soon as I woke up Edward left as Charlie was walking down the hall. He had just made it out the window when my door opened and Charlie poked his head in.

"Oh, morning,"

I yawned in response.

"Eggs for breakfast?"

"Uh, sure," I said, "want me to make them?"

"I can handle them,"

"No really, I'll do it. I don't mind."

"Bella, your leg,"

"Is fine, you have to let me try at least," he sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

"Thanks dad," he left to let me get dressed and I did. When I was changed I went down the stairs and worked my way around the kitchen to make breakfast. My dad had nothng to worry about. I didn't fall, trip or drop anything. Plus it tasted amazing.

"Alright Bells, I have to admit, your not as handicapped as I thought you'd be on those crutches. You actually seem more balanced then when your on your own two feet." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Thanks a lot dad," Just then the door bell rang. "Who is it?"

"Alice and I," Edward said.

"Door's open," Alice skipped her way into the kitchen and Edward walked in gracefully. Edward gave me a hug and then looked me over.

"Did you make breakfast?" he asked me. I smiled guiltily and nodded. "Bella,"

"Oh Edward, nothing happened. Look I am capable of taking care of my self," as I turned to walk back towards the table from where I got up to greet them, my crutch caught the leg of my chair and I tripped. Edward was quick to catch me.

"You were saying?" he asked with a little anger in his voice. I knew he was just upset for being a little careless but I had to prove I could do things.

"Oh shut up," I muttered as my face flushed.

"We have to get to school soon," Alice chipped in.

"I have to get to work to," Charlie said getting up. "I'll be seeing you Alice, Edward. Bye Bells,"

"Bye Charlie!" Alice called cheerfully as I waved bye.

"You have to be more careful," Edward said as Charlie left.

"Me, you have to. You should've let me fall. If Charlie wasn't reading his paper when it happened, he would've saw something and-."

"Bella relax, I wouldn't let Charlie see anything. If anything I would have Alice distract him or I'd distract him so Alice could help."

"He's right Bella, we don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Come on," I said and started walking to the door. Edward went to pick me up again but I stopped him. "No, let me walk," he sighed.

"If you wish," Alice led the way, with me behind her and Edward trailing behind me in case I fell. We got in the Volvo and drove to school.

"Rosalie and them taking her car?"

"Yea, she refuses to drive with us."

"How come Jasper…"

"He just wants to make sure," Alice chimed in before I could finish, "he wants to make absolute sure he won't harm you. I mean, it was different before. The urge to keep you safe blocked out any thought of your blood from his mind but now… he'd just rather ride with Rosalie and Emmett and meet me at school."

"You could ride with him Alice, I'd understand."

"I know you would, but I feel better knowing your safe so I'm riding with you." I sighed and rolled my eyes and watched the land speed by us as we sped to school. When we got there I got out and saw the other three Cullen kids.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Emmett greeted me with a grin on his face. "Crazy stuff eh?" I nodded and replied I was fine.

"Hey Jasper," he smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arm around Alice. Rosalie glared at me and walked away. Emmett sighed and followed.

"She'll never like me will she?"

"She just doesn't want a repeat. She's hated the fact that…" Edward trailed off.

"I know she doesn't like that I'm dating one of you…"

"Yea," Edward mumbled.

"I take it she knew something like that would happen."

"No, didn't know but she expected, not that the rest of us did."

"I don't understand how you didn't see it coming as soon as I agreed to play baseball with you guys."

"The Nomads weren't going to come our way, so when we decided to play it wasn't clear. As soon as they heard our game they changed courses and decided they wanted to join. They changed their minds so I wasn't able to see it until they were on their way. And by then it was too late."

"I guess it would have been better if we changed the baseball to another day," I muttered.

Edward laughed, "No offense Bella, but I don't think that would have mattered. You attract danger,"

"I don't see how that's funny," I said seriously, "it's going to put is all in big trouble."

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. James is not on our trail. I don't hear him and Alice hasn't seen him,"

"But what if he's found a way to block it out,"

"Only another vampire with a shield power or some other power similar can block out powers such as this," Jasper said.

"Maybe James has that power,"

"Bella, if Alice saw him coming before and Edward could hear him, I don't think he managed to produce a new power," I was about to argue back when the bell rang.

"C'mon, we gotta get you to class," Edward said. Alice and Jasper walked with us. They left me at the door and I took my usual seat.

"Hey Bella," I looked towards the voice, it was Mike.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Oh same thing as usual. I've noticed, well the whole school's noticed really, that you've been spending a lot of time with the Cullen's lately."

"Yea, your point?"

"Well, everyone's just curious as to how you managed to do it. Nobody has ever been able to get inside that group. I mean, I can't blame the dude for taking an interest in you but seriously,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Look, I just want you to be careful around them. There's something not right about their family."

"Mike, they are perfectly normal. They go to school just like you and me."

"But never on sunny days."

"Carlisle takes them hiking; I thought you knew all this."

"Well, since you're confirming it I guess I have nothing to do but accept the truth." I sighed, _why can't anyone see how great the Cullen's are?_

"Take your seats," and the class began. The morning went by quickly, which I was pleased to see. Edward wasn't outside my class to walk me, which worried me slightly, but when I entered my next class, there was a note on my desk explaining he had to run home and grab his text book. It was unlike him to forget something but I brushed it off. Everyone forgets things once in a while.

Mike had walked me to class. I was objective at first but decided I did need a hand. It had started raining slightly and I needed all my strength on my crutches and my bag weighed me down. I spotted Alice across the grounds and wondered why she hadn't walked me to class then but decided to not give it a second thought. I went to my seat after Mike had given me my bag and books.

By the time lunch came around, I would have given anything to see Edward. Luckily, I'd have the rest of the afternoon with him.

"Hey, did you manage to make it back in time for class?"

"Yup," Edward answered as the others shot him questioning looks. He gave me a tray of food he had picked up on his way in.

"Thanks, I'm starving," I ate a few fries while everyone else watched around me.

"Oh Rosalie, did you get your dress?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Rosalie's face broke into a huge grin as she started to describe her dress.

"What's the dress for?" I asked.

"Prom," Alice answered, "we're all going." She indicated Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "It is their 'senior' prom after all." We all chuckled, even Rosalie, at this. The Cullen's have gone through countless different high schools and graduated many times already.

"You don't expect me to go to this do you?" I asked Edward. He didn't say anything. I ate a few more fries as I thought this over. I didn't dance and surely with this thing on my leg wouldn't be able to even go to a thing like this. Right?

Rosalie spent the rest of lunch talking about how she was going to do her hair and she and Alice started talking about suits and tuxedo's for the guys. I tuned them out and ate the rest of my lunch.

Edward and I went to biology together as always. We took our seats, did our work and by the end of the class, I was ready to go home and get a little rest.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I muttered.

"We can't Bella. Alice wanted us to wait around for her today."

"But I want to get some rest," I complained. I knew I sounded like a child but I was tired.

"Bella, Alice has some things to do and would feel more comfortable if she came with us. Why don't we just sit in the car for now." I sighed. "You can sleep there if you want."

"Fine," I grumbled. Edward helped me to Volvo and we sat in it for the period. Just before the bell rang Edward got out.

"C'mon, Alice wants us to meet her."

"Alright," I sighed. Edward led me towards the school but before we could get very far Alice was beside us.

"Edward, could I speak with you for a moment,"

"Sure," Edward said reading Alice's mind, "Bella, go wait with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper,"

"They're leaving soon… just over here a moment," Alice said.

"Bella, wait by the car… and don't go anywhere," I was worried, why wouldn't they wait until we got back to the house to speak if it was so urgent. Maybe it was so urgent they didn't have time to wait. What could it be about? The only thing I could think of that could possibly cause this sort of trouble was…James.

**A/N: Alright so I don't really like this chapter but… well I guess it needs to be in there. This is my first Twilight fanfic I've ever wrote so I apologize if it's not very good. Anyways, I hope you liked it even if this chapter wasn't my fave. Please leave a review and let me know if you think of any good ideas or story titles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I tried to stay calm. If it was James they'd have got me out of there right away. I looked around the parking lot though, just to make sure he wasn't near. But it was too late. I was looking at Edward and Alice when it happened. Suddenly I was in the air. Stone cold arms were wrapped round my waist. One second I was standing with my crutches by Edward's car, the next I was flying through the forest. I heard a growl and a snarl and I looked at my captor. And my eyes widened in fear.

"James?" I asked horrified. It couldn't be, they would've known if… it's just not… this had to be a horrible nightmare.

He laughed full of pure evil. I looked around. Another man was running behind us. It wasn't Laurentt, the man who was with him last time. It defiantly wasn't Victoria. Who was it?

"Steve, head back… make sure they don't follow. Block the trail if you can," the man nodded and turned back. James kept running, me in his arms. I had one crutch with me. I had dropped the other when he picked me up. We ran for ever. I finally got the courage to try and struggle, but it was no use. He was too strong. He snarled at me and told me to stop or everything would be worse.

This had happened before to me with James. Sure I was alone that time too… but I only went because I thought my mother was in danger. If I hadn't thought he had my mother, I never would've gone.

Finally we stopped in a cave. I had no idea how long he ran for, or if we were even in Forks, let alone Washington anymore.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Bella," James said smiling wickedly at me.

"What do you want?"

"We'll get to that later," he said smirking, "First, I just wondered why aren't you one of us at this moment?"

"That is none of your business,"

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I was the one who bit you, therefore it is my business to know why you weren't changed," I kept quiet; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Come now Bella, you really think I'm going to hurt you?" I didn't say anything; I knew the answer to it. Yes, he would.

"Is the only way to get you to speak is to tell you why you are here?" He asked, sounding annoyed. I smiled to myself, but then it disappeared. Maybe an annoyed James was a very bad thing.

"Bella, I can fulfill your dreams," He whispered, "I can make you one of us," My heart sped up a bit. That was what I wanted. I dreamed about being with Edward forever… and even though I didn't want James to be the one to change me… if he would… then maybe I really could be with Edward.

I knew he heard my heart rate go up. He thought it was in fear… but it was a mixture of fear and excitement.

"It won't hurt for long," he promised, "A few days… and then the pain will be gone forever." I still hadn't said a word. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Just tell me what happened to stop the venom flow," The sound of his voice was like music to my ears. I couldn't explain how or why, but his voice and his breath convinced me to speak.

"Edward sucked the venom out,"

"He was able to stop after all the venom was gone?" James sounded surprised.

"It wasn't until… Well, I think it was after you got away that the others arrived. If it wasn't for Carlisle, he never would've been able to stop." I couldn't explain why I had told him that. Surely, it couldn't have been a good idea.

"Edward cares very much about you… why wouldn't he want you as a vampire," Once again his breath was so close to my face, my mind was fogged and I became slightly dizzy. Then I began to speak.

"He doesn't want me to become a monster like he is. He thinks I should live the way I'm meant to live… a human life. But I don't want it. I want to be with him forever,"

"Would it be so terrible if you couldn't have him forever… but someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" Before he could speak the man, Steve, entered the cave.

"Well?" James asked.

"I've covered the track as best I could. There's no need to worry. He won't find you,"

"I'm surprised he didn't see me coming… well at least why Alice didn't. I can't understand how he didn't read me coming,"

"Did I not tell you? I'm a shield… I can block all powers, mind and body wise. And those around me. They haven't been able to read our thoughts or see us."

"You never thought to mention this?" James asked outraged. _That explains why Alice couldn't see him and why Edward hadn't heard him before he attacked._

"I thought I mentioned it,"

"Did the mortals see us?"

"Us, never," he laughed humorlessly, "However, they heard that Edward. Did you hear that mouth of his? Someone needs to learn to control his anger."

"What are they doing?" James asked turning his attention away from me. I took the time to grab my phone, the one my dad bought me because of what happened before, but it was useless. James caught the action and snatched the phone away from me and crushed it in one hand.

"Now, now, Bella, no need to call for help," James said dropping the pieces. "Everything's going to be just fine," He then turned to Steve. "Well, status report on the Cullen's!"

"As far as I heard, they are regrouping at the house and are going to talk things over with Carlisle… I take it he's the leader of this family?"

"Yea," grunted James, "He created most of them,"

"Well, they're planning everything with him."

"Of course they are… they do nothing without running it by him. How long do we have?"

"Not very… you did a good job at distracting the scent however. Very hard to track you… that is until I remembered the cave you said your mate hid in,"

"She's not my mate anymore…" James said, "Soon enough…she'll be."

"What about my part of the bargain?"

"Take as many as you like,"

"No!" I shrieked out, remembering Charlie, alone at home, "Please… anywhere but Forks!"

James laughed coldly at the statement, "Anywhere but Forks," he said, "Why would that be?" He pretended to ponder and I could tell he was trying to tick me off. "Oh, that's right," he said in mock surprise, "You're father lives there doesn't he?"

I glare at him, as if he could not know that.

"Oh, but Bella, you won't be needing your father soon enough," He smiled slightly, showing me his sharp teeth and my breath catches again. Would I want James to be the one to change me? Would I really be happy as a vampire if James was the reason I was one in the first place? I didn't know what to think.

"Come now Bella, if you make me a promise, I can promise you your friends and family will be left alone," I stare at him. My dad… Charlie… safe, my friends like Angelia, Jess, Mike all of them… but I can only imagine what his deal is.

"Depends on the promise," I gulp out. He smiled cruelly.

"All I want is your promise to let me change you… to join us," Could I do it? Would I accept his offer? I open my mouth and tell him what I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

But before I give my thoughts on it, I thought about what else I could do. Maybe I could let him change me and then ditch him and go after Edward. That's what I really wanted.

"I'm waiting Bella," James said.

"Fine, change me, but you realize Edward will find you and kill you."

"What makes you think he'll succeed? He wasn't able to before; I highly doubt he has the power to do it."

"You don't know Edward," James smiled.

"Come my Bella, let's get this completed. The sooner you change, the sooner you'll realize I'm the one for you," Inside, my stomach churned.

"My Bella, relax, it'll all be over soon," he said as he laid me back on the ground. I was tempted to run but knew it was hopeless. He was faster then me, even if I had my truck. I wanted to struggle but knew that was pointless as well because he was stronger then me as well. All I could do was lay there and take it.

I watched as James licked his lips and bent over me. His teeth sunk into my neck and I hissed in pain. I felt the venom flow through my veins. He licked the wound shut, my guess was to seal it, and moved on to my arm. Edward had never gone into detail about how to change a vampire so I wasn't even sure if he was doing it right.

James bit my legs as well, after my arms, and the venom continued to flow. It was such pain I had never felt before. I wanted to scream out but he wouldn't let me. I don't know how he was able to stop but he did. Licking his lips he moved away and let the venom do its work. He finally let me scream.

I don't know how long I lasted for, could have been minutes, hours or days, but the pain finally stopped. The whole time I was begging Edward to run into the cave, knock James away from me and save me, as he did before. Sure I wanted to become a vampire but not this way. But he never did. I hadn't seen Edward since that day at school, the day James took me. And I had no idea how long ago that was.

I felt different, when the pain finally stopped. I couldn't explain it but I felt stronger, faster and my throat ached with thirst. As a human I could never stand the scent of blood but now… I hungered for it. But I didn't want to go after humans, I could accidentally attack a friend of mine. I wanted a dear… or bear… any kind of animal.

"My sweet Bella, look at you," I turned towards the voice and saw James there. He looked different though, more vivid then before, and she couldn't help but stare at him. "I told you… once you changed you'd see I was the one for you." He grinned.

"I never said I wanted you," it hurt to speak and my voice came out a tiny bit differently, more sing song like then before.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked. I wanted to say no but I nodded instead. "Come, we'll hunt," I was finally able to shake my head.

"I don't want to hunt…"

"Bella, it'll only be worse if you resist,"

"I don't want human blood; it'll only make me think of Charlie… and my friends,"

"Bella, you're a vampire, you're meant to drink human blood."

"I don't want to be that way," I said loudly.

Steve walked into the cave at that moment. "Wow, are you sure that's the same girl?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You better not have touched a signal one of my friends,"

"I went to the big city instead, many tourists that won't be missed." I thought it would disgust me but it only made my thirst ache even more, but I still refused to go for human blood.

"Now Bella, let's go, you need to quench that thirst of yours," no matter how much I wanted to refuse, my thirst spoke for myself. I tried to resist but my mind was powered by my thirst and followed James. I smelt it as soon as I exited the cave. Blood, warm, inviting blood. My mind drove me crazy and I ran, following the scent. I could hear James behind me but it didn't bother me. I tried to make myself stop but my thirst was overpowering.

I pounced and landed on a stray hiker. I didn't get a good look at him before I sunk my teeth into him. I couldn't stop myself. I tore him apart, devouring all his blood, until there was nothing left.

"Very good Bella," James said watching me. I looked down to find my clothes drenched in blood. "That's alright; we'll get you some more clothes,"

I stared at him. I had no idea what to do now. Could I just run from him and go find Edward? I didn't think that was a good idea seeing as I had no idea where I was or how to get back to Forks. But I had to wonder why Edward had been yet to find me. He had my scent; it shouldn't have been that hard. I started to worry.

James led me back to the cave. He sent Steve to go find some clothes as I sat there. James stared at me. "My sweet Bella, you are happy now are you not? Is this not what you wanted?" Yes it was what I wanted but how could I tell him it wasn't him I wanted it with? "There's nothing you can do now Bella," He said as if reading my mind, which wouldn't have been too surprising since vampires were known to have abilities like that. Edward was an example of that.

Edward, I missed him. If I could cry, I probably would be right about now. It hurt to think of him. James was staring at me though, so instead I answered him. "Do about what?"

"We have a special bond Bella. The creator has a connection with the vampire they created. Forever, we'll be connected. There's nothing you can do about it." I stared at him. It would explain how the Cullen's were so close to each other. Carlisle was the one they trusted above all.

"Who said I wanted to do anything about it?" I asked. I couldn't let on I wanted to leave, not yet. Not until I knew I would be bale to get back to Forks and Edward.

"Bella, I can read you like a book. I can see you want to go back to him but no matter what… you'll always want to be with me as well."

I didn't want to believe it but I had a feeling it was true. I would forever be connected to James. He was my creator and there was nothing I could do about it.

"We are going to move positions once Steve get's back," James announced to me.

"Why?"

"We don't want them finding you… and of course I can't let them go back to them."

'Why do you want me? What about Victoria? Why did you leave her?"

James looked at me thoughtfully. "Why does it matter my Bella, she's in the past and you're my future now. Do you feel that?" James asked walking closer to me, "That pull that draws us together? That's our connection."

He got closer to me. He was so close and it was drawing me closer to him as well. I wanted to resist but couldn't and I didn't know why. The next thing I knew he was holding me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him. Before I knew it we were kissing. I didn't know what made me kiss him back but I did. It was nothing like Edward had kissed me. Edward was so soft and careful. James on the other hand was rough and hungry.

When they broke apart James smiled. I looked at him and couldn't help but grin as well. Edward had never kissed me like that before and I kind of enjoyed it. Still, Edward was better and I missed him.

Steve walked in at that moment and handed me some clothes. I jumped out of the cave to change quickly, away from their eyes, and then returned.

"Alright, time to move on," James said taking my hand. We ran for a while and ended up in a new city. I could smell the blood and my head went crazy but James held me back.

"Too dangerous... before I can let you go… there are some rules you need to know about."

A/N: I understand this is a terrible chapter… I don't like it all that much but I kinda do… I know that doesn't make sense but oh well lol. But I'd love to know what you thought of it… I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. This is the one story I don't think I'll be able to update on Christmas Eve but I'll try to…if not Happy Holidays and to those who celebrate Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I looked at him. Rules? Edward has never mentioned the rules of a vampire.

"What rules?" I finally asked. James tightened his grip on me, as if scared I'd try to run.

"The number one rule is to keep the secret. Don't expose our kind… it could be very dangerous for all vampires,"

I nodded my head, "Got it,"

"If that rule is broken you have the Voultri to heal with, and they are not a good bunch of people," I nodded again as he explained the rest of the vampire rules. Finally, he let me go.

"Now, it is time to attack. I'll be right by your side if you feel you are getting out of control," I was able to run now. I had the rules fresh in my mind so I watched what I did. I only attacked two young girls. Their blood appealed to me however and it quenched my thirst.

James, Steve and I headed north. I had no idea where he planned on taking me but I followed along. We were just by the border line of Canada when James suddenly stopped in his tracks and held me back. I glared at him and he gave me a stern look before glancing back at Steve. That's when I heard it, someone running. Instantly my hopes were up, thinking it was Edward at long last, until the figure appeared and I gasped at what I saw. Victoria.

"I believe he's fine," she said to me.

"I told you to get lost," James hissed.

"Oh please James, have you forgotten everything already? What we've been through together. You can't replace me with that,"

"Shut up Victoria," I snapped.

"Oh, the girls got spunk," she taunted. I glared at her.

"Do you really want to do this?" I hissed.

"James is mine… no one takes him away from me,"

"And no one has,"

"Now, now my Bella, don't speak like that," James said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared back to Victoria.

"You want him Victoria? You can have him,"

"Not without a fight," she said.

I stared at her. I was letting her have him, I didn't want him, al I wanted was Edward, but she still wanted to fight me.

"Not here," James hissed. I glared at him and took the lead. I ran to the cover of the forest. I heard them behind me, they were following. I stopped in a clearing and turned to face her.

"You can't win," she smirked at me. I growled and jumped at her. She reacted quickly and grabbed my arm. I was able to flip out of her reach and face her. She plunged for me and I dodged her, whipping her arm out of her socket in the process. I threw it away and glared at her. She had fury in her eyes.

"How dare you," she hissed and went for me again, but I was too quick. I tripped her and grabbed her other arm. I threw it in the opposite direction of the first. After that it was easy to finish her off. The last thing I had, after taking her legs off, was the head. She glared at me as I walked up, put one hand on either side of her face and pulled. Her head came clearly off. I looked behind me to see a fire roaring.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to burn the pieces of she'll never die," Steve answered as he threw in her arms and then her legs. I threw the head in and James grabbed her torso and tossed it in as well.

I stood there, watching her burn, until James walked up behind me.

"We need to get going," I looked at him.

"No," I said, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Edward," I turned and went to ran.

"Bella," he hissed grabbing me before I could move. "You don't want to leave," he whispered, "I can see it in your eyes,"

But I did want to leave. I never thought I'd be able to do this, kill another being, even if it was someone who tried to kill me. I know if I was with Edward, he wouldn't let me do such a thing.

"But I do," I said. I wrenched my arm from his grasp and ran, before he could stop me. I had no idea where I was going, and I could hear him behind me, but I kept running. I couldn't let him get me again. I had to find Edward. Edward was my only chance at being happy again.

A/N: Well, I know this chapter isn't very good, at least I didn't think so, but I am curious as to know what you thought so please review. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end it soon though because I'm having trouble writing it, hence the long wait, which I apologize for. Really I do… I'll try not to let it happen again. If you review :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I ran for hours, I could hear James behind me but, being a new born vampire, I had more skill and strength and had the will power to keep going. I looked back every so often as I ran; scared James would be closing in on me. I didn't know where Steve was, or if he was following at all. I couldn't sense him… or smell him near me at all, but I still kept running.

I ended up coming to a small lake. My only chance of survival from James was to swim across it so I jumped in without even thinking and began to swim. I heard a splash behind me as I neared the middle of the lake and knew James had jumped in as well, but it didn't stop me, I kept swimming.

The smell of human blood was evident as I made my way out of the lake but, on my rush of pure adrenaline to get to Edward, I didn't stop for a snack. I had to find him. The last place we were was near Canada so it shouldn't have been long until we reached Washington… and then Forks wasn't far off either. A grin broke out on my face as I recognized some of the scenery. I was close to home… I could feel it.

"Bella!" I heard a yell behind me It was James, he was trying to warn me to stay away from Edward and Forks.

"Leave James, I'm where I need to be!" I yelled back.

"You're making a big mistake!" he said.

"My only mistake was letting you change me!" I yelled as I turned a corner in the road. I recognized the trees… I was close to the Cullen house now. I could smell them, clearer then I could before. And the smell that stood out the most… Edward.

"Stop!" James yelled again but I wouldn't listen. I continued to run to the forest and then I reached the road that led to the Cullen's driveway. I smiled brightly and went to turn…

That's when James tackled me to the ground.

"Five hours," he hissed in my ear, "You ran for five hours and you thought you could ditch me," he laughed coldly in my ear, "my dear Bella… so naive,"

"Get off of me," I hissed to him.

He laughed again. "I don't think I can, my Bella, you see, you're mine now… no mater what Edward says,"

"You don't chose who I belong to," I said and with a burst of strength I jumped up and caused him to go flying backwards. "Only I can chose who to be with… and that's Edward,"

I was about to turn to go towards the house when I heard them running towards us. I smiled and turned back to James. "They'll always have my back," I said as I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle arrive on scene.

"Bella?" Edward whispered and then he saw James. "You," he hissed, as he slowly walked towards him.

"Edward," Carlisle warned but he kept walking.

"What have you done to her?" he asked harshly. James grinned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "isn't she… perfect,"

Edward growled and went to pounce on him but I stopped him.

"Edward," I said as I grabbed his arm. He stopped instantly to my touch. "Carlisle said no," Edward glanced at me, so many emotions behind him eyes that I couldn't make out which one he was feeling as he looked at me. He slowly nodded and backed off.

I turned back to James. "You have two choices," I said to him, "Leave… get as far away from Forks as you can… away from my friends and family… and never return…

"Or," I said glaring at him and looking at the vampires behind me, "We finish you off,"

James laughed at me and slowly walked towards me. I held my ground and motioned for the others, who all started to growl, even Carlisle, to hold back and let me handle it. "Or," he said, "You can come back with me like I know you want to," he licked his lips and smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"You? I never wanted to be with you," I hissed.

"I beg to differ," he said, "Some of your actions have proven other wise," If I could've blushed, I knew I would've. Instead I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"It's clear you are not going to leave," I said, "So I guess you've made a choice,"

I turned back to the Cullen's. I knew they would never want to destroy one of their kind… I wouldn't either… until I remember I had… Victoria. "I know it isn't customary for you to… dispose of one of your own kind… but put it this way," I turned back to James, "You'll just be finishing where you left off,"

"Bella, I want you to go back to the house with Alice,"

"No," I said to Carlisle, "I want to be part of this,"

"Bella," Edward said, "You don't know what you're saying,"

"But she does," James said, "Ask her about Victoria,"

"Shut up," I said dangerously to him, "That was your fault,"

"But you were the one to do it,"

"Shut up!" I said louder.

"Bella… please return to the house," Edward said. I looked at him.

"Fine," I said, "But if it isn't done properly… I'm blaming you if he comes back," and before I could see his reaction or say another word, I turned and ran. Alice was right behind me but I ignored her as I opened the door and sat in the living room.

**A/N: Sorry these chapters seem to be getting shorter… and I'm also sorry for the long wait... I was kind of having a little writers block for this story but I think it's coming to an end. What do you guys think… should I have a reaction from Charlie? Or should I end it after Edward and Bella reunite after James is done with?? I'd like to hear your suggestions so please review! **

***sorry for the mix up… if you read the other chapter I posted for 6… I mixed them up… but here's the real deal lol!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I waited impatiently for about half an hour before I heard Edward and the others return. I could tell be the look on his face that something happened… I just couldn't figure out what.

"Well?" I asked him.

"It's done…"

"Good,"

"But not completely,"

"What do you mean?"

"Steve… he intercepted us… I don't know who he is or how he was able to sneak up on us but he did. He tried to stop us from burning James's body…. Carlisle was able to convince him to turn and leave innocently."

"He'll be back," I said. "I'm sure of it,"

"What makes you so sure?" Carlisle asked.

"He was in league with James. He was his partner,"

"What happened with Victoria?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Bella," Edward said but I glared at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I shrieked. I was sure many people across town heard me… my voice was extremely louder then before.

"Calm down Bella," Edward said.

"You don't understand…" I said shaking my head.

"Then help us too,"

I looked at them. I wanted to tell them but I couldn't bring myself too.

"I just can't," I sighed.

"Please Bella," Alice said.

"Fine…" I took a deep breath, not that I needed to, and began my story. "Victoria ran into us and she wanted to fight me for James's attention. Naturally I said she could have him but she insisted on fighting me. It started out alright but… then I tore her arm off… and her legs… and James and Steve burned them. I killed her," I took another breath to calm my non-existent nerves.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," Esme said.

"Yes… it was," I said. "I fought her… I killed her… it was me. I never wanted to do it… just like…" I looked at them all, "Just like I never wanted to drink human blood,"

"Bella," Edward said looking into my red eyes, "The human blood is nothing. We can train you off of it. We'll leave, go some place secluded… like Esme's island… and hide out there until you're ready."

"What about Charlie? And Renee? They've got to be worried sick about me by now,"

"We've assured Charlie that you and Edward and Alice and Esme has gone on vacation to meet Esme's parents… he has told Renee the story as well."

"But I can't see them looking like this,"

"We know Bella… there's only one thing you can do,"

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to have to fake your death…"

"No," I said firmly… I couldn't do that to Charlie.

"Bella, it's the only way,"

"There's got to be another way!"

"Do you want them worried or not?"

I considered it. I couldn't leave them like this… but if the only way to… to convince them I was better off was to fake my own death… maybe there was no other way.

"Fine… but make it a peaceful death… I don't want Charlie too worried,"

"Don't worry Bella… we had a feeling James would pull something like this and we had a plan worked out," Carlisle said and he explained to me what they came up with.

"And this will really work?" I asked as he finished.

"Rosalie is out there preparing it right now," It was then that I noticed that there was two people missing from the group.

"And Jasper?"

"Taking care of the passports and ID's," I nodded.

"Alright," I said. I wasn't too happy about this but it had to be done. "Let's do this," I said. The family nodded and we prepared my death.

**A/N: Yet another chapter up! Yay! I have a feeling the story is coming to an end soon. I want to include a little thing about Laurentte (which I believe I spelled wrong lol) and something about Steve so stay tuned and please review!**

3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning there may be sensitive issue's in this chapter when it comes to Bella's 'death'… so I am sorry for it.**

**Chapter 8:**

It was all set. All we had to do now was get the news to Charlie. Emmett and Esme were going to take me to the island while Edward and Charlie delivered the news. Alice was there as well for moral support. Dad had always liked Alice. Rosalie had set everything up and Jasper had got us all fake ID's for our new life. It was going to be hard, but I knew everything would be alright, and Charlie and Renee would be fine in the end.

"Bella, you're very quiet," Esme said as I helped load the things we'd need into the car.

"Just thinking about how Charlie must be taking the news,"

"I'm sure he's alright," she said giving me a hug.

"I know... but is a car accident really the safest way to do it? I mean… sure we had Edward driving and a drunk driver crashing into the side of the Volvo… which I have to say I feel sorry we destroyed, but Charlie will take it all out on Edward. He'll blame him for my death… instead of the driver, which would normally be the case…" I started to ramble.

"Bella, calm down… take a few breaths," I did so and it did help a little. "Alright now relax. That's why we're leaving so Charlie doesn't have to deal with Edward… the hospital is sad to see Carlisle go but he'll get a job on the island and everything will be alright,"

"But…"

"Bella, you have to trust us,"

"I do trust you... but I'm still worried."

"I understand, but everything will get easier in time. Charlie will mourn for a while, as will your mother and her husband but after a bit, they'll know that no matter what you always loved them and will still love them, even in death."

I looked at her and nodded, it did sort of make sense.

"Alright, you're right," I said as I got in Emmett's jeep. "I supposed we should go," I sighed.

"Yes," Esme said as Emmett started the jeep up. I took one last glance around and said a silent good bye to the place I had grown to love in the short time I've known the Cullen's… I said good bye to the small town I had also grown to love… some how, miraculously, I did love it… Forks.

We drove to the air port where we flew for a while and then we ended up taking a boat to the island, where we met Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie ran to Emmett when she saw him and they spent a few moments in each others arms. Jasper smiled sadly at me as he took in the new me, then he slowly walked up and gave me a hug. It felt odd, he had never been this close before, but I welcomed the comfort.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered and then turned to Rosalie. "And that you as well Rose,"

She then looked at me, really looked at me, and he face grew slightly cold.

"Sure, whatever," she said and then walked away. I stared at her, confused. What was that all about? I didn't understand it. I mean, she's always hated me, or so it seemed, but this was a lot more hate then I was used to from her. I looked confusingly at the others who all shrugged, except Emmett who shook his head slightly and walked off to find her.

I helped unload everything into the small house. It was a peaceful house, very colorful inside. I couldn't see the rest of the land since it was night, but I could make out water behind the house. Esme led me to a room on the second floor, where we set down Edward's boxes of clothes and the few things I had.

"We'll take you shopping tomorrow," she said.

"Alright," I mumbled.

"Bella, you need to stop worrying,"

"I'm not worrying," I lied.

"Yes, you are," she said. She put her hands on my shoulders and spun me to face her. "I know all of this is hard… your change and then lying to your parents about your death for your own safety… and theirs… but we had to do it. I know you hated to do it… I know what it's like. When Carlisle saved my life and changed me… I wanted to see my family but h told me that he already said that I died from the cliff. I hated to lie to them as well, but it's something that had to be done,"

"But you were already on the verge of death… and almost did kill yourself so it's not exactly the same as me… I wasn't dying, I didn't have to be changed… but he didn't give me a choice!"

"I know that Bella," she said, "I do… I know you didn't want him to do it to you… I know you would have chosen almost anyone else but him… but he did it… I know you hate that he was the one to do it... but you can't change that. You have to live with the fact that he was your changer… but he's gone now."

"I feel as if he's still around," I mumbled quietly.

"He sort of lives within you… since he was the one to change you a part of him will always live within you… but it doesn't mean anything,"

"Yes it does… When I was with James… I thought I wanted him instead of Edward… I kissed him!" I shrieked, "I thought I wanted to be with him forever… until Victoria came around and it reminded me that she was his true mate… and Edward was mine,"

"So don't you see… every vampire had a sort of connection with their creator,"

"I know," I muttered.

"Yes, but it doesn't say what sort of connection… sometimes it is a romantic connection... sometimes they are each other's mates… but with you and James… it wasn't the case. You had a little connection in romance… but not a big enough one to make him your mate since he was already bonded with Victoria. When it comes to Vampires and their mates, you usually don't get more then one… and you can't change who they are. James tried to but it didn't work. Victoria was his true mate, not you. When you fought her and killed her, he thought it broke the mate connection but he was wrong, if anything, it just strengthened it. He would've killed you if you were to stay with him. He thought he was chasing you to make you his mate but if he got his hands on you, he would've killed you.

"So don't you see… the connection between you and James was nothing but civil, which sometimes happens. There was nothing more to it then a slight bit of friendship."

I smiled at her and realized she was right. "Thank you Esme, it means a lot to me that you explained it al to me,"

"Anytime Bella," she smiled. "Edward, Carlisle and Alice will be here in a few days. They are having 'you're body' cremated before Charlie can see it. They will do it tonight. If Charlie get's angry with them, al they'll say is that they didn't want him to se his daughter in a rumbled mess, broken bones everywhere and that you were unrecognizable. They'd rather have his last thoughts of you in a healthy body then a dead one,"

I cringed a little at the thoughts of my body looking like that, and hearing of my death but I nodded.

"Don't worry," she said once again. I gave her a hug, thanking her for everything once again and sat on the bed that was in the room. I didn't understand why a bed was in the room, if this was Esme's island… and this was their house… why was a bed necessary to vampires? But I didn't care, it was comfortable and a change to the hard ground I'd been lying on at night whenever I thought and when I wasn't running all over the country with James.

It was at the moment that I wish I could've slept. I had so many thoughts going through my head that all I wanted to do was let them all drift away in my dreams but I couldn't sleep, I'd never sleep again, so I just lay back on the bed and tried to think that Charlie would be alright, and everything would be back to normal back home.

**A/N: Another chapter up! Yay! I actually sort of got this up faster then I expected so yea. I hope the way I had Bella 'die' is alright… I was thinking of an instant death… and I am very sorry to anyone this may offend or upset using it in my story if you've known someone die this way. I'm sorry if you read this and think I am being insensitive or something. Please let me know if I hurt your feelings by writing that… anyways I hope you liked it and please review!**

3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

A few days later Edward, Alice and Carlisle returned. I was reading a book when I heard Carlisle's car approach. I instantly hopped out of my seat and ran to the door to greet Edward. It was sunny out and they were dressed head to foot in clothing so they wouldn't sparkle in the sun, but we had privacy in our little house so it didn't matter that I was dressed in a t-shirt and that my arms were glistening when I ran up and hugged Edward.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear. He held me closer to him and then kissed by forehead.

"I missed you as well Bella," he said quietly. Jasper had also walked out of the house to greet Alice and they spent a few moments looking into each other's eyes. Esme and Carlisle also hugged. I turned back to Edward.

"How did Charlie take the news?"

"He was a little shaken up; a lot of yelling was involved. You don't even want to know the things that were going through his head,"

I groaned, "Great, well how about Renee?"

"A lot of crying on her part. You were her only child,"

I felt as if I wanted to cry, even though I knew I couldn't. Edward must have known what I was thinking, even if he couldn't read my mind, because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella," he whispered, "It's alright. They don't blame me… actually, Charlie surprisingly didn't even think of blaming it all on me. He instantly called up the police department and started the hunt for the driver."

"But… there is none," I said.

"I know," Edward sighed, "But if it makes him feel better, who am I to stop him,"

"Thank you," I said and then looked at Carlisle, "And thank you Carlisle and Alice," I added looking at the short, black haired girl. She smiled at me and glided over to hug me.

"Did you tell him you were leaving?" I asked after we broke apart.

"Yes, and he was sad to hear it. I think he looked towards Alice as a sort of… second daughter," Carlisle said.

"He did," Edward said, "He felt a connection with Alice, almost like a father/daughter bond,"

Alice smiled sadly and I brought her into another hug. Afterwards we all went back inside and I sat back on the couch.

"Will it only get easier from here?" I asked.

"It all depends on how you make yourself behave," Carlisle said.

"Esme took me out the day we got here and I had animal blood," I paused, not sure whether to admit that it wasn't as good as human but I need not have to.

"Animal blood is as fulfilling as human, I know," Carlisle said, "And we'd respect you if you wanted human… but we'd like for you to try with animal,"

"I don't want human blood," I said, "I'm not going to lie it is better then animal but I don't want to be a monster," I looked over at Edward, "I want to be the good guy,"

"You will always be good," Edward said. Just then Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room and she glared at me. I couldn't understand why she kept giving me those looks. Every time she laid eyes on me, all her eyes showed was hatred. I was tired of it. I was about to say something when Edward's head snapped in her direction.

"Rose," he said.

"What?" she hissed.

"This isn't her fault,"

"Yea, I'm sure."

"She doesn't want this," he said.

"Oh yea, she doesn't want to be beautiful? Please, who wouldn't want to look as beautiful as her? It sickens me," she snapped. I finally caught on to what she was saying. She thought I was more beautiful then she was.

"Rosalie," I said and she turned those cold eyes on me. "There's no need to feel threatened by me. You are still way more beautiful then I am… by far."

"Bella," Edward said but then he paused and looked back at Rose. "What was that?" he asked her.

Rosalie sighed, "I said that's not true but if you want to believe it then whatever,"

"You really think I'm more beautiful then you?" I asked.

"Bella, have you actually looked in a mirror?" She asked sharply. Well I had but I had refused to actually look at myself. I didn't want to see a familiar stranger looking at me.

"Well, sort of,"

"Take a nice long hard look," She walked over and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the mirror that hung over the kitchen sink and I looked in it, actually looked at myself… and saw what she meant.

I was beautiful. My hair was no longer was a dull brown color but seemed to shine to perfection. My facial features were perfect and the only thing that scared me… were my eyes. They were on a border line of the bright crimson red of a human blood sucking vampire and the golden brown of the vegetarian vampire. They were scary.

"Well?" Rosalie snapped.

"You're still more beautiful," I whispered.

"Not true," she snapped, angrily but with a hint of a whine in it.

"Yes, it is." I said turning to her, "You have the perfect eyes… they are the right golden brown color," I turned back to my reflection, "Mine are a scary color… and I don't know what to do about it,"

It seemed to finally click in her brain what I was saying and she laughed. She actually laughed. "But eye color will change Bella," she said, "They won't be that color forever."

"No," I said, "But I'll still remember that they once were, that I was once a monster."

I seemed to have hit a nerve because she turned to me and said very sharply, "You are not a monster. What happened to you with James was not your fault,"

I didn't understand what she was saying. Just earlier, moments ago in fact, she wouldn't believe Edward but now she's saying none of it was my fault? This girl had problems.

"Rosalie," I said, "What do you mean?"

She stared at me, "You attacked those humans because you didn't have the right people by your side," I looked around the room, "It wasn't your fault. You don't have to be like that… you're with those who can help you know,"

"You'll be willing to help me?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she said, "It'll just take some time to get used to the fact that you are one of us," And then, without warning, she hugged me. After the slightest hesitation, due to shock, I hugged her back. "I guess what I'm saying is you are family now, and we look after our family."

I smiled and turned back to the other, taking them all in. Emmett had always been cool to me, I could easily consider him my brother. Jasper had once been distant to me, afraid to hurt me when I was human, but now he seemed more comfortable around me… I could also see him as my brother. Alice, I could see her as a sister easily. Rosalie, now that we are getting along, I could see her as an older sister, someone to go to for advice. Esme and Carlisle were not hard to see as parent figures. Finally Edward, my Edward, not my brother, but my man. He was mine, my mate. This was defiantly my family.

**A/N: To be honest I'm not exactly sure of this chapter but I do sort of like it. I hope you liked it as well. Everything seems all good but there's more danger coming. I still want to fit Steve back into the story and Laurent. Anyways please leave me a review and if you have any idea's I can use, don't hesitate to request.**

3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

A few weeks had passed since we moved here. I was doing really well with the animal blood and there was only one incident where I almost attacked some swimmers on the beach a little away from me. Apparently one of them had cut themselves on coral or something and the smell drifted across the water. I went to run over there but Jasper was beside me in an instant to stop me. Where he had come from, I still didn't know, but I was glad he was able to stop me.

But it was sometime during that day that I caught a familiar scent. It wasn't blood, it was the scent of a person, but I was having trouble telling if it was human or vampire, but I was pretty sure it was vampire, or else the scent of blood would have drove me crazy.

I had a very strong scent of smell, stronger then most vampires. I asked Alice if she smelt it too but she shook her head with a little look of worry, before making herself go blank, concentrating on her insightful visions. She shook her head when she came back saying that she didn't see any danger in our future but I knew that smell, it was so familiar. But who was it?

I let it go, for the time being, and continued sitting on the back porch in the sun with Alice, our skin sparkling. We didn't really have to worry though, about being seen, because the public beach was about two miles down the sand. The sun, which normally would have felt hot, felt cool on my skin. It was different, and I liked it. It made my skin feel sort of tingly.

That's when I heard it. The snap of a twig. There was someone close by. This time I wasn't the only one to hear it. Alice shot up in her chair and closed her eyes but couldn't see anything. That's when it hit me. There was only one person I knew that could cause visions to go blank. But to be sure I called Edward.

Edward had been in the living room with Emmett arm wrestling. He came towards me and I asked him to listen around him.

"Bella, the only thing I hear is Alice's thoughts." He then looked at her. "How long?" A bit of time passed, "But… that doesn't make any sense,"

"I know," she said. They both looked out.

"I think I know who it is," I whispered. They both looked at me. "Steve, that guy that was with James and I… he had a power to block the powers of others. At least he could stop visions and your mind reading skills Edward. That's how James was able to sneak up on you and take me,"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," I said. I looked back out in the distance, towards the few trees that blocked in the one side of the house, where we would find deer and occasionally bears to feed on. "I can smell him… he's getting closer."

"But I can't smell anything," he said.

"Edward, remember how she was able to smell that blood all the way from the beach," Alice said, "Carlisle said she has some extra sensitive smell… even for a vampire,"

"Are you sure it's him Bella?"

"It's a familiar smell… that's for sure and the fact that you can't sense him… I'm just putting the facts together."

"Alright, we should get you inside,"

"No,"

"Bella," Edward said but I shook my head.

"This is my battle Edward; you can't keep me from Steve as well. You kept me from helping you with James. At least let me try,"

"Carlisle," Edward called into the house. Carlisle was out within a second. "We have a problem,"

"What's wrong?"

"Bella thinks Steve, James's accomplice, is coming."

"He's not coming," I said, "he's here,"

"How can you know for sure?"

"He's stopping you from finding him. I can smell him… I can sense him here, but the rest of you can't. He wants me to go out there to see him,"

"Bella," Edward said, "That's too dangerous,"

"He won't do anything,"

"How do you know?"

"He wants me as well,"

"What?" Edward asked angrily.

"No worries Edward," I said kissing him, "I don't want him; all I want is you,"

"I don't like the idea of you going out there unprotected,"

"Give me a chance,"

"I won't let you…"

"Edward," Carlisle said, "We have to let her try,"

"But Carlisle,"

"You have to trust her Edward,"

Edward looked at me and I looked right back. He stayed that way for a little while and then he nodded. "Alright… but if there's any trouble…"

"You'll be the first to know," I said kissing him once more and then turning towards the trees.

"Wait," I looked at Alice, "Be careful… if he really has the power to block powers then…"

"Don't worry Alice," I said giving her a hug. "I'll be careful," I turned to Carlisle, "Thanks for giving me a chance,"

"Just come back to us… in one piece," I grinned.

"No worries," I said and then, finally I rushed towards where Steve was waiting for me, stopping a few meters short of where I saw him standing.

"My, my, Bella, you seem to get prettier every time I see you," he said as a greeting.

"What has brought you here Steve?"

"I want you to join my ranks,"

"No deal,"

"But Bella, it'll benefit you greatly. You'll get all the blood you could ever ask for,"

"I'm fine with the animal blood, thanks,"

"C'mon," he said taking a few steps towards me, "Animal blood isn't nearly as good as the hot, sticky blood that runs through the human veins,"

"I told you," I said as my mouth started to water, "I don't want to,"

"Is this because your mate is dead?" he asked.

"My mate is very much alive," I snarled at him.

"Oh that's right, James was just like a boy toy for you. Someone to fill the gap until you returned to that Edward,"

I glared at him. Boy toy? Like I would ever use James as a boy toy, the man that tried to kill me not too long ago and that one that changed me? I don't think so. I snarled at him, growing angrier as the time passed between us. It was a scary snarl and it made Steve retreat two steps.

"Easy now Bella," he said.

"Leave," I growled, "Now,"

"You know, I don't think I will. The weather is so nice here. I think I may stay a while. Any room in your house?"

"Don't you dare come near my house," I said, "Stay away from me and my family,"

"What about your family back in Forks?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't you dare even think of touching them,"

"What do you think you can do to stop me if I did? Your nothing but a newborn vampire with very little skill and ability to handle your powers," He sneered at me, "I am a powerful vampire with a very rare gift. I've been around a lot longer then you have."

"Don't under estimate me by my age,"

"You really think you can beat me?"

"With the help of my family, I know I can,"

"Oh please," he said, "I have the power to control their powers. You see, I wasn't exactly being honest when I told you and James about what I can do. Sure, I can block their powers… but I can also control them and plant false thoughts in their heads. I can make your little friend Alice see you willingly come with me. I can make your little fiend Edward hear you want to go with me."

I was about to say that Edward can't read my thoughts when an idea hit me. I could use that, if he were to take me and plant that thought in his head, Edward would see something was wrong. It was too perfect.

"Whatever," I said, "Besides, no matter what you did, they'd come find me anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure,"

I stared at him, I was tired of this. "Just leave Steve," I said and I turned to go. He acted quickly, grabbing me before I could get two steps. I saw him close his eyes and then shake his head towards the house before grabbing my arm and trying to get us out of their. He underestimated my strength. In a quick but swift movement I was able to get out of his grasp and I kicked him. He flew to the ground. It wasn't long after that that I heard the footsteps of my family coming. I glared at Steve who was lying on the ground glaring back at me, as Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice came towards us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"He under estimated me," I said. Steve continued to glare at me. "Never underestimate a newborn vampire,"

"But… I saw you go with him,"

"You saw wrong," I said to Alice. "Just as Edward heard wrong."

"How did you know…?"

"His power," I said glaring at him once again, "Is that he can control the powers of others. He sent false images and thoughts over to you so you'd think I wanted to go with him. Too bad he didn't realize that Edward can't hear my thoughts,"

"You little," Emmett said as he started towards him.

"Em, stop," I said. Emmett stopped and looked at me. "I don't think it's fair to destroy him. I think we've done enough damage for a while,"

"What do you supposed we do with him Bella?" Carlisle asked, "I agree with you about not destroying him, but we can't let him run free to kill off the humans around us,"

"Is there any way we could… I don't know… watch him,"

"He's powerful," Edward said, "He's blocking his thoughts from me at the moment but I'm sure he's coming up with a plan to get out of this,"

"Bella," Alice said, "The only choice we have is to destroy him,"

"But like Edward said, he's powerful. How can we manage to do it? He could get out of it,"

"You have strength at the moment Bella, use it," Edward said.

"I'll help you," Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"I don't like it,"

"But it has to be done,"

I looked at them and then back at Steve. He had his eyes closed, as if preparing himself for something. Suddenly, everything went black, and we were all on the ground.

A/N: So I think this is like the first cliffy I left… maybe, I can't remember… anyways, I thought I'd bring Steve back into the picture. I tried to make this chapter a little longer cause I noticed that like all my chapters are short and I wanted something a little better. What do you guys think happened? Do you think Steve did something? You'll have to wait to find out. Please review and it may come faster!

I hope you're all having a good valentines day… even u singles like me lol! Anyways, I hope you liked it!

5


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

I looked around and saw Steve get to his feet but he wasn't the only one there. Out of the shadows of the trees, I saw him appear. Laurent. I couldn't believe my eyes when he stepped out of the shadows, and it seemed as if Alice and Edward were both surprised as well.

"Laurent?" I was able to ask as I slowly got to my feet.

"Why Bella, it is such a disappointment that you don't want to join us," he said.

"What happened?" Came the voice of Alice to my right.

"I've attained a power myself,"

"But, I thought you had to be created with the power?"

"Sometimes," Carlisle said, "The power takes a while to produce,"

"Exactly," Laurent said.

"But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska," Edward asked.

"I much prefer the human blood to the animal,"

"What about Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Tanya let us go,"

"Us?" Carlisle asked. Out the trees came another figure, this time a female. I didn't recognize her, but Carlisle did.

"Irina?"

"Yes Carlisle, it is I," she said.

"But, I don't understand,"

"It is perfectly logical," Edward said glaring at her, "You've betrayed us,"

"Calm down Edward," she said rolling her eyes. "I haven't done anything wrong,"

"Does Tanya know you're here?"

"Well she knows I left, she doesn't know where I am though,"

"Why have you left the coven?"

"Well, Laurent was leaving and I wasn't going to let him leave alone,"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, "I thought you were loyal to the Denali coven,"

"I was, until I met Laurent, he's shown me what it means to be a vampire," she said, "I've lived off only animal blood and when Laurent came by to join us, I was intrigued by him, especially since you were the one to send him. It wasn't too long until he cracked under the pressure of the animal blood and attacked a human. I just happened to be hunting with him at the time and I found the joy of human blood."

Carlisle looked shocked and amazed and I saw the red of her eyes.

"Irina this isn't you," Carlisle said, "I know this isn't you. Don't let a man change who you are,"

"Seriously Carlisle it's no big deal to drink human blood." She said rolling her eyes, "As long as you don't kill them too close to civilization then everything is good,"

"Irina do you hear yourself? These people you kill for blood are someone's child, sibling, friend. Does it not matter to you anymore?"

"Not in the slightest. We are vampires; we are supposed to live this way."

"We can choose not to,"

"Well I've chosen not to since I became a vampire all those years ago, and now I'm choosing to."

"All we want is Bella," Steve said. "Give her to us, and we'll leave you in peace."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't belong with you. I've chosen my mate… You can't change that… James is a very good example of that," I said.

"But Bella, you enjoyed the run as a normal vampire. You enjoyed the human blood… animal just doesn't satisfy you the same way does it?"

"No," I whispered, because it was the truth, "But I will learn to live with it," I said louder.

"Bella, you know you don't want to stay here," He said moving closer to me. Edward growled and was by my side in less then a second.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"She wants you to leave," Edward said, "So just go,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said to Edward, "I can't leave until Bella comes with me,"

"What's the alternative?" I asked him coldly.

"Death," he said.

"I don't want to kill anyone else," I said shaking my head.

"So come with us,"

"I already told you I'm not going with you."

"Bella, please," he begged. I looked into his eyes and felt my self falling for him, like I had for James.

"NO!" Edward said and he jumped in front of my gaze.

"Hypnotism," Alice said.

"This guy is good,"

"Bella, stay clear of his eyes, don't look directly into them," Emmett said. I looked at them confused. "Don't look into his eyes," I looked back over to them, the three of them standing there. They were looking at me. Not Carlisle, not Edward so Emmett, or even Alice. They only had eyes for me.

"Bella, don't listen to them," Steve said.

"Bella, just come with us," Laurent agreed. Irina didn't say anything.

"No," I said again, but with some hesitation.

"We have to get her out of here," I heard Edward say to Carlisle so quietly that the other three wouldn't be able to hear him. I figured Carlisle was thinking something because Edward nodded at him.

"Steve, why don't we go talk about this," Carlisle said.

"The only one I want to speak with is Bella,"

"You can speak with her after you are done with me,"

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"Irina, am I loyal man?" We all looked at her as we waited for her reply.

"For as long as I've known you, Carlisle, you've yet to lie to us,"

"So you have my word that after you are done with me you may speak with Bella,"

"I can trust him?" Steve asked Irina who nodded her head slowly. "Alright then, you two wait here then. Don't let them go anywhere." I watched as my father figure in so many ways walked deeper into the forest so we could no longer hear them with the man who was trying to take me away from my family.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Keep a tight hold on my hand and run when I say to. We're going to get out of this,"

"What about Carlisle?" I asked. I wasn't sure what Steve and his two new groupies would do to my family.

"He's a strong fighter and Emmett will stay behind along with Alice,"

"But,"

"Bella, we have to get you out of here," he said. I could only nod.

We stood there for a moment and Edward took my hand and squeezed tightly. I squeezed back, letting him know I was ready for whatever it was he was going to do. And then we were off.

Edward had started to run, just like that, and I held on. I heard shots and Emmett jump at someone but I just kept running. I couldn't let myself get distracted by my family. I knew they could take care of themselves. We ran to the house where Edward shouted something so fast I could barely catch it, and then we were off again. I wasn't sure where we were going; all I knew was that we were getting away.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait… But the point is I got it up lol! I'm pretty sure there won't be too many more chapters but… well it all depends on where I take the story. So please review and I'd love to know what you thought!

4


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Edward and I ran for ever. I had the feeling of someone following us but I wasn't sure how far back they were. We crossed waters, ran through forests, across islands, I had the feeling we crossed a few borders as well. I wasn't sure where we were, but Edward seemed to know because after a while we slowed and we ended up outside a small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked towards the cabin.

"We lived here about fifty years ago," Edward said. "No one will find us here,"

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you I had to get you out of there,"

"Edward, he won't stop! You realize that. He will hunt me down. He has the powers to do it,"

"But he can't control me or manipulate me like he could the others."

"You don't understand," I said as I took in the room. It was spaceful, wood floors, walls and ceiling. Furniture covered in plastic and dust.

"What don't I understand?"

"That he will find me. I know Carlisle won't kill or destroy him, so he will just keep coming back until we do something about it."

"Don't worry," he said as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the house.

"I told you," I hissed as I quickly got up from the couch I had sat on.

"Bella relax, it's only Esme and Rosalie."

"Oh," I said relaxing the slightest bit and then I suddenly felt better. I knew Jasper had to be there as well.

"Jasper," I hissed, "Stop it now!"

"Bella let him relax you,"

"NO!" I shrieked. "I can't relax at the moment. That creep is out there! There's no time to relax,"

"Please Bella,"

"No," I said angrily. Edward sighed and told Jasper to stop. The next second the three of them walked into the house.

"Are you aright Bella?" Esme asked me as she walked towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Fine," I said, "But I'd be better if I knew everyone else was safe."

"They're fine Bells," Jasper said, "Alice is on her way here now. She's taking an alternate route to throw them off. Emmett has stayed back to help fight off them along with Carlisle. They will make it when they can,"

"But if they are hurt,"

"Bella, everything will be fine. Carlisle's going to take an even longer route then Alice and go speak with Tanya. He will be here afterwards," Esme said.

"But what's going to happen to Steve and Laurent and Irina?"

"It's being taken care of,"

"But,"

"Bella just let them handle it,"

"But it's all my fault," I said.

"Don't say that love," Edward said.

"But it is!" I sobbed, "If it wasn't for me… you'd have never had the trouble with James and therefore he'd never had come after me and I never would've met Steve and everything would be fine right now,"

"Bella," Esme said, "This was never your fault," she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "It was an accident; they happen, no one blames you,"

"But it was my fault,"

"No it wasn't," she said, "Don't beat yourself up over it," I looked at her. I felt like crying and knew if I was able to, I would be bawling right now. So instead I just nodded.

"Is there anywhere I can just be alone right now?" I asked quietly, but of course they all heard me.

"Let me take you," Edward said.

"Please Edward," I said stopping him, "I just need to be alone and think all this over," He nodded and Esme instead led me to a room for me to sit and think. The room had no bed in it, obviously, but there was a wardrobe full of clothes, Alice's size. This must've been Alice's room. I sat on the chair that was in the room and just thought about everything.

I didn't care what they said, it was my fault. I never should've fallen for Edward, never should've got involved with his family. Never should've come to Forks. But what could I do to make it better? Only one thing: leave.

That's what I had to do. Leave them, leave my family. Make everything better. Leave Edward. It would be painful, and hard, but it's what had to be done… or else we were all in danger. As I was opening the window though, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I sighed, so much for trying to escape without notice.

"Bella," Rosalie said as she walked in to find me sitting on the chair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know what you were about to do,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Look," Rosalie said as she sat on the arm of the chair. "I understand you want to get away from all this but it won't make anything easier,"

"I don't want to…"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence… I heard that window open," I glanced over at the window, which was still open a crack.

"I just wanted some air,"

"Try again," she said. I sighed.

"Fine, I wanted to leave, but only so you guys would be safe. I have to leave here… or else he will kill you all if I don't join him,"

"You can't leave Edward, he'd find you,"

"I can… and he wouldn't. He can't read my mind so he can't track me."

"Please Bella; Edward knows you better then any of us. He'd find you,"

I sighed, I knew she was right, but that didn't make me change my mind. I still had to leave.

"Bella, please just stay with us. We aren't in anymore danger then you are. And besides, we'd probably be in more danger if you left."

"How so?"

"Well, he'd want information from us and if we didn't give him any he'd probably try to fight us and possibly kill us. But if you stayed then there'd be no reason for him to try to get information from us, therefore no trouble."

"But if I stay then a fight will break out, I know it,"

"Then let a fight breaks out. We haven't had a good one in a while, Emmett would love it!"

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"Bella, just stay," she said. I sighed, once again, and realized I didn't really have a choice. If I left, Edward would find me and most likely they'd all follow.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, I'll be listening to make sure you don't try anything," she said as she got up and walked out the door. After she left I realized how odd it was that I just had another civil conversation with Rosalie. I really wished I could speak with Alice right about now, just to get everything on my mind off my chest and so we could discuss the weirdness of mine and Rosalie's relationship because, seriously, I still found it kind of weird.

I sat there thinking again when I felt a presence in the room and looked up to see Edward standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked surprised. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Not long," he replied as he walked towards me. "You seemed deep in thought though,"

"I was," I said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff,"

"Like leaving?" I stared at him, "Rosalie speaks kind of loudly sometimes and you haven't learned to master your voice level quite to well yet,"

"Eavesdropping? Seriously Edward," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not my fault you were speaking loudly,"

"Yea, whatever,"

"C'mon Bella," he said kneeling down in front of me. "Talk to me Bells,"

"It's just so hard," I said quietly. "I mean, he could come at any moment, he could hurt all of you, he could…" But I couldn't finish. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I stopped talking, and just fell into his embrace.

"Bella, everything will be fine, you've got to trust us," I nodded into his shoulder. "C'mon, we should probably go hunting," Edward brought me to my feet and led me into the living room where Esme and Rosalie were sitting. I saw Jasper standing in the corner looking worried. I smiled slightly to him and he nodded back and glanced over to Edward who nodded as well. I saw Jasper relax visibly.

"I'm going to take Bella hunting," Edward said.

"Good idea," Esme said, "Try to be back soon though," Edward nodded and we were off once more.

We hunted for two hours before turning back to the house. When we got there it was to see Alice there. She smiled at me and hugged me when I walked in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, but what are doing here? What happened with Steve? How's Carlisle? What about Emmett?"

"Slow down Bells," Alice said, "Everyone's safe,"

"What about Steve?"

"Carlisle took him to Tanya's,"

"How will that help anything?" I asked outraged.

"Irina," was all Alice said. I looked at her and then started to yell.

"IRINA? Are you kidding me? She's one of them! She came with them! She's part of them! She won't convince them of anything!"

"Bella," Alice tried to calm me down but I continued to rant.

"I can not believe this! They will just follow Carlisle to me!"

"Bella," Esme now tried.

"They will find me,"

"Bells," Rosalie tried.

"They will kill someone to get to me!" I continued to yell.

"Bella," Jasper now tried.

"Everything's going to change now! Something is going to happen. Something bad,"

"Bella!" Edward yelled. That got my attention.

"What?"

"Calm down, Irina will fix everything and if she doesn't Tanya will with Carlisle's help."

"Where's Emmett?"

"Distracting them from finding us," Alice said.

"If it doesn't work and they find us, it's all your fault," I said angrily, "I tried to warn all of you but none of you listened," And I stormed off to Alice's old room.

A/N: Alright here's another chapter! I hope you all like it and please remember to review, they mean so much to me! March Break is coming up really soon (starts on the 16 and runs until the 20) and I have a week off school so hopefully I can get another 3 chapters up for this story by the end of it. That's my goal!! Anyways help motivate me by reviewing lol!

6


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I paced about the room, trying to blow of some steam. I heard all of them knock on the door but I ignored them all, even Edward and Alice. I was just so mad. They didn't seem to realize the dangers of it. If Steve found me it wouldn't be as calm and collect as it has been the previous times, he would attack because I was able to get away last time.

"Bella, please let me in," Alice said at the door. "It is my room after all," I sighed but continued to pace back and forth. I heard her sigh and walk off.

"You know if you continue to do that you're going to wear a path in the floor, you're stronger then you used to be," I heard a voice say at the window. I jumped and turned so fast a breeze blew through out the room and rustled posters of old rock musicians that hung on the wall. Emmett was standing at my window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him, my anger coming on full force.

"Well my family's here you see," he said opening the window and climbing in, "and my loving girl so naturally I should be here,"

"Well get out of here," I said, "They're all in the other room."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I heard you won't let anyone in,"

"I don't want to see you; I want you out of here,"

"Sorry, no can do," he said sitting on the chair, "but you should stop pacing before you wear a path in the floor."

"Emmett, just get out,"

"Bella, Steve is gone. He fled the country,"

"He'll be back,"

"Irina and Laurent has joined Tanya again,"

"That won't last long,"

"And Carlisle's on his way here,"

"That doesn't solve anything," I hissed, "Steve will be back. He fled before remember? And he returned. We have to… to stop him somehow!"

"How? You don't want to destroy him, what else can we do?"

"What about this Voultri people? James told me they are like the head of the Vampire world can't they do anything?"

"You don't want to get involved with the Voultri if you don't have to," Emmett said darkly, "They can do some pretty bad stuff,"

"But if they can stop Steve…"

"They wouldn't stop him… they'd kill him. It would just be easier to do it ourselves,"

"How do you know they'd kill him?"

"That's just how they are," Emmett said, "Carlisle used to be among them but he left them to lead a normal life as a vampire… or somewhat normal life," Emmett shrugged, "Trust me, it wasn't easy for him. Once you get in with the Voultri it's hard to get back out. Carlisle was able to manage it, but Carlisle isn't just any vampire… he has power… connections. He's loyal to them still…in some way. If you ask the Voultri for help, they'll expect something in return, and I don't want to think about what that may be."

"Fine, we'll leave them, but I'm going after Steve myself then, and ending this,"

"What do you expect to do Bella?" Emmett asked, "Drive a stake through his heart?"

"I know how to kill a vampire Emmett, I've… I've done it before," I said very quietly.

"I know you have, but that doesn't mean you can handle Steve. He can manipulate you; he can control you with his eyes. He was almost able to do it in the clearing, but we stopped you before he could hypnotize you. He's powerful Bella, you can't do it alone."

"I don't want any of you getting hurt,"

"Bella, we won't get hurt. We can handle this guy,"

"And that's why he was able to flee again?"

"Carlisle let him go Bella,"

"What?"

"He gave him the choice. Carlisle was going to destroy him but he changed his mind and gave him two choices, leave the country or die. Steve realized that Carlisle was serious, not just kidding around, and decided he'd rather leave the country alive."

"But he will come back! You don't get it! None of you do! He's after me, he's a control freak! He won't stop until he finds me! Why won't anyone of you get this through your heads?"

"We do get it, but as long as you stay by us…"

"I'm not going to be like a child and have to be around one of you at all times!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Emmett said, "As long as you know we are always close by when you need us, everything will be fine,"

"No, that's not fine with me! I want him dead,"

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said!" I snapped, "But I also know it has to be done if I want to live in peace. He has to go,"

"Well alright then!" Emmett said, "Let's get going,"

"No, it's something I have to do on my own,"

"No Bella," I heard some one say behind me. I turned to the door to see Edward standing there. "I'm not letting you go out this alone,"

"Edward… you can't exactly stop me,"

"I don't want you killed in the process,"

"I won't be," I said, "He wants me to join him… he won't kill me,"

"But Bella,"

"I'm sorry Edward, everyone," I said glancing around at them all, "But this is something I have to do on my own. I understand you'll follow me, but when it comes down to it, let me fight him."

"No," Alice said but Edward cut her off.

"Alright Bella, if you're sure of this,"

"I am,"

"Then there's nothing we can do to stop you. You can fight him on your own but if you get into trouble,"

"I will call upon you,"

"Alright, how do you want to do this then?"

"I'm going after him. When Carlisle gets here I'll find out where he has gone off to. Half of you come with me the rest go to Irina and Laurent and make sure they are devoted to Tanya's coven. If not… well then I think you know what you have to do,"

They all nodded. "Good, Alice, Edward and Emmett can come with me. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper I want to go to Tanya's. Jasper can detect tension. If you feel it strongly then you know they are wavering on their decision. Rose, I'm sorry but Emmett is strong and can help me if I need him to,"

"I understand," she said quietly, "Just make sure he's safe."

"You have nothing to worry about babe," Emmett grinned.

"As long as you come back in one piece,"

"Alright, so all we have to do is wait for Carlisle."

So we waited. None of us said much as waited. Time seemed to pass by slowly until finally, as one, we all raised our heads and looked in the direction we heard footsteps coming from. I looked towards Edward and he nodded.

"It's Carlisle," he said. A few seconds later, he entered the house, looked at all of us, and spoke quite calmly.

"What is the decision?" he asked. I found it odd how he knew instantly that we had decided something, but then again, this was Carlisle and I learned not to question him about certain things.

"We're breaking up," I said, "Emmett, Edward and Alice are coming with me to find Steve and kill him,"

"But Bella," Carlisle said, "He's gone…"

"Do I have to say it again?" I snapped, "He'll be back. Don't pretend you don't know Carlisle, because I know you do. I don't understand why you didn't just kill him when you had the chance to,"

"Bella, I wanted to, but I am fair to my fellow's so I gave him a choice."

"And you actually believed he stick by it? That he would just forget about me? Not likely,"

"No I didn't," Carlisle said, "I let him go because I knew if this was going to end properly… you had to be the one to end it. It wasn't my place to kill him for you."

"Where did he say he was going?"

"England,"

"England?"

"Yes, apparently he had family there long ago,"

"Then we have to go now," I said. "Carlisle… you are to go with the others and return to Tanya's. Make sure Irina and Laurent are serious about their position."

"We're going to England?" Edward asked.

"I need those passports," I said to Jasper, ignoring Edward, "Where did you put them?"

"I always keep them on hand… and I had a feeling we'd need them," he said handing me the passports he had made so long ago. "And the others have a couple dozen they can choose from," I nodded.

"I'll send word once everything is safe," I said to the others. "There's no need to worry about us, we'll find him, kill him and leave. We won't raise alarm,"

"Just remember to come back in one piece," Rosalie repeated.

"Rose, you can trust us, besides, I have the best team with me.. even if some of you aren't involved directly in the fight."

"So, we're really going to England?" Edward asked again.

"We have to," I said simply, taking his hand and leading the way out, Alice and Emmett behind me.

A/N: I actually thought about ending the story here and then writing a sequel to it with them in England looking for Steve but thought better of it… I'd rather a longer story then two stories lol. Anyways hope you liked it and please remember to leave a review!

5


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

We had no problem at the airport, they accepted our passports without question, and we flew to England. I wasn't sure exactly where we were going, or exactly where Steve was hiding but I knew as soon as I smelt him, I would find him. Throughout this whole experience, I had built amazing strength to the scent of human blood, and only when I could smell it fresh did I go crazy for it. But luckily, that never happened.

We arrived in London, England. It was raining, which was lucky for us, for the clouds were covering us. I suggested we find some place covered, like a forest, or a hotel.

"I think a forest would be better, we could hunt and see if we can find him anywhere," Edward said.

"He's right," Alice said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you can't sense him or see him anywhere," I said.

Alice shook her head, "He has very good control over his power. Was he a new vampire?"

"I don't know," I said.

"C'mon," Emmett said, "We should go," we set off at a run towards a forest. It was a very thick forest, lots of tree cover, which was good. We passed a small old cabin in the middle of the forest and Edward stopped.

"We could use this for cover," he said. "Stay here when we need to," The others agreed and I followed them in. It seemed to be an old hunting cabin. There were a few deer heads on the wall; I also noticed a few old and rusted guns sitting in a cabinet.

"It's kinda musty and moldy, but it will do for now," Edward said.

"It will suit our needs," Alice said taking out her phone, "But the problem is there is no reception here so we'll need someone to stand guard on the edge of the forest where we can receive reception in case Carlisle needs to contact us."

"I'll do it," I said.

"No, Bella, we need you here," Edward said.

"Edward, if I stand guard out there, I have a better chance of detecting Steve, besides, I'm not hungry, I don't need to hunt."

"Bella, I'd feel safer if you were with us. Emmett can stand guard."

"Emmett doesn't know him like I do," I argued.

"Bella, he was with him for a long time…"

"I was with him longer! The whole time James had me, Steve was there as well. I can catch a slight smell of him and know he was near within a second, it would probably take one of you longer,"

"She's right Edward," Alice said, "The scent has probably lodged itself into her brain permanently,"

"Please trust me on this Edward,"

"I want you to hunt first then,"

"But I don't need to…"

"Bella, it would be safer. That way if you catch the scent of blood you won't be as bloodthirsty,"

"Fine, I'll hunt first,"

Edward and I sent out a little deeper into the forest and we were able to find a few bears and deer. When I had my fill, we went together to the edge of the forest, but still out of sight of the humans.

"We won't be far off, we'll hear you if there's any trouble," Edward said, "try to stay away from humans. You should have learnt to tell the difference between human and vampire footsteps by now,"

I nodded, "Don't worry," I said. He handed me all the phones and I pocketed them all. I kissed him and then he went back to the others.

I was on the alert the moment he left, straining my hearing as best as I could to hear anyone or anything approach from as far off as I could hear. I grew quite bored, standing there completely still. A few times I heard, out in the far off distance, hikers and hunters, but never did they come anywhere near me. It was one of these far off groups that I over heard a conversation that caught my attention.

"Few dead not to far back. I've called the police," said a shaky voice.

"That's horrible," said a woman. "Was it anyone we knew? Mary said she hasn't seen Damien in a while,"

"It wasn't anyone we knew, just a couple teenage kids… none of Damien's friends or anything,"

"Why are we just standing here then? What if whoever it was comes back?"

"The police asked us to wait here," the man sounded weak and scared. The woman was near hysterics.

"Oh, I do hope they catch whoever did it," she said quietly. The next moment I heard a new voice, an officer it sounded like, talking with them. The man explained how he went a little off the path to take a rest stop and saw three kids lying there, pale and dead. The woman was sobbing quietly and then I heard the man tell the officer exactly where the bodies were. The officer suggested the couple leave the forest and wait with the officers who were outside the forest. The couple were quick to obey. After that it was difficult to hear what the officer was doing, as he was moving farther then my hearing could go.

"Bella," Edward said approaching me. I jumped; he was so quiet when he moved.

"Edward," I said, "He's here, he has to be,"

"We couldn't hear exactly what was going on so I moved closer… but I missed the end of it,"

"Three teenagers found dead… blood drained, it had to be Steve,"

"Remember there are more vampires here then just Steve,"

"I know, but I mean, he was careless doing it… any other vampire would be more sensible right?"

"You have a point,"

"So what does that tell you? He's here… we have to find him,"

"Give me my phone, let me call Carlisle," I handed Edward his phone and watched him make the call.

"Carlisle, we think we may have found him," Edward said. I couldn't hear what Carlisle was saying on the other end but Edward started to speak rapidly, so fast that even my vampire ears couldn't understand him. Finally he hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I had to let Carlisle know what was going on."

"What did he say?"

"He said to do what we have to do… find him in other words,"

"Then let's go, we can't just wait here and see if he'll come, let's go!"

"Bella, it's a lot more complicated then that," Edward said, "We can't just sneak up on him,"

"I'm not saying to," I snapped, "Let me find him. Let me go, alone. I can do this, I know I can,"

"Bella,"

"Edward that was the deal… I think I know where he is anyways,"

"Where?"

"I can't say… I have to go alone,"

"Bella, don't do this, please,"

"Edward… I thought you agreed that I could do this. I have to do this. It's my battle to fight, not yours,"

"I don't want to lose you… I almost lost you twice now,"

"I know… but that's why you have to let me end this now. Or else… you may lose me for good,"

"Alright," he said after a moment of silence, "But one of us has to come with you."

I started to protest but he spoke over me, "To be safe I think it should be Emmett. Alice and I, our powers are useless against him. He blocks them, but Emmett has natural strength. And I can tell you don't want me to come,"

"It's not that I don't want you to, it's just that I can't have you fight my battles for me, which is what would happen if you came. We both know it. Emmett, at least, will listen to me…"

"I know," Edward said sighing, "But I really wish you'd let me,"

"This is something I have to do on my own,"

"Go then Bella," Edward said. I could tell it pained him to say it, but we both knew it has to be done. "I'll get Emmett; he'll catch up with you but just… go,"

"Thank you Edward," I said kissing him and handing him back two phones. I turned and ran, as fast as I could, to the dead middle of the forests. That's when I smelt him; it came on me so strong as soon as I ran past a bushel of trees. I turned towards the smell and there he was, standing there smirking at me.

"I knew you'd come to me Bella," he said.

"Steve," I said glaring back at him, "This ends now! It's done… I'm done… you're done!"

"Really?" he asked coming a little closer, "Because it doesn't seem that way,"

"Not yet," I said drawing strength and confidence, "But you will be,"

"And you're going to be the one to do it?"

"That's right,"

"A show I'd pay to see,"

"Well, you won't be around for it… besides, it stars you,"

"Hmm, my favorite kind of show,"

"Look I'm not here to play games," I walked closer to him, "I'm here to finish this. I'm sick and tired of wondering if you'll be lurking around me and my family. I'm tired of having to watch where I go, tired of snapping at everyone over you. I'm tired of it! None of it would happen if you'd just disappear!"

"Then make me disappear," he whispered quietly, a smile in his voice. I yelled in frustration and jumped at him. He was able to swiftly dodge me and push me away. I landed on the ground, rolled and then sprang up. He was laughing softly at me.

"Oh Bella, you're not as strong as you think you are,"

"You're not as tough as you seemed… not without your back up,"

"Those two were worthless, I just wanted to get to you… they could lead me to Carlisle and I knew wherever he was, you'd be. There's nothing special about them, they have no powers for me to use, I've already taken Laurent's anyways… they were just a way to get to you."

"You monster," I hissed, "How could you?"

"Easy, I have ways to get to them,"

"So they're no threat to us?"

"No, actually, having half your family away has made it that much easier to get to you Bella,"

"Go to hell Steve," I spat at him, "And I'll gladly be the one to take you there."

"Then take me there Bella," So I attacked again. This time he slammed me to the ground. I blacked out for a split second before I heard more fighting. Coming to, I saw Emmett and Steve fighting. I decided that I'd take the moment to think, come up with some way to help, but I couldn't think. That's when I saw Emmett's arm fly across the trees.

I was scared. Emmett, the strongest of us all, was being torn apart by him. I had to do something. So, with all my strength, I ran at him and yanked the arm Steve had wrapped around Emmett's throat and pulled with all my strength. It popped out effortlessly. Emmet used Steve's moment of surprise to get the other arm. I started a fire quickly, with some matches I had in my pocket. I had slipped them there before we left, just in case.

That's when I told Emmett to burn him while I finished him off. It was my battle and I wasn't going to let Emmett get all the glory.

Emmett retrieved his arm from the trees and put it back in place as I kicked Steve in the stomach. He barely moved and then he looked me in the eyes.

_No,_ I thought, _Stop looking him in the eyes!_ But I couldn't. The deep red of his eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. They were deep, beautiful, then everything started to go fuzzy. I was still fully aware of my surroundings but my brain wasn't thinking for itself.

_Help me Bella _a soft male voice said in my head. _Stop this silliness and join me! We could be great together, you know, just you and me for ever!_

I wanted to listen to him, I did, but something was stopping me. Another voice in the back of my head. A sweet male voice, one that I loved.

_**Don't do it Bella**_ this voice said _**Come back to me.**_

Suddenly I could think for myself again and I shook the voices away and looked back at Steve. He was focused so intently on me; he didn't seem to realize I wasn't in his control anymore. I took advantage of this and kicked him again. Steve doubled over in surprised and I grabbed his head twisted hard, and threw it to Emmett who was looking shocked, worried and surprised. He caught it though, and threw it in the fire.

The rest was easy. We were able to get his whole body burned, until finally, all there was left was the ashes of his body.

"Well," Emmett said, "That was awesome!" He high fived me then and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know about awesome, but I'm glad it's finally over."

"How were you able to get out of his hypnotizing though?"

"I don't know," I admitted as we walked back towards camp. I was a little shaken up but steady on my feet. "His voice was in my head and then… suddenly Edward's voice was there. Thinking of Edward made his voice go away and I was ready to fight."

"Amazing," Emmett said, "You still have the phones on you?"

"Mine and yours,"

"Well, let me call Rose, she's probably worried. You may want to call Edward," I nodded and took the phones out. I gave Emmett his and then pressed speed dial 1… Edward.

"Bella? What's happened?" Edward asked.

"It's over Edward," I said, "He's gone. We've won,"

A/N: Alright I really hope you liked this chapter… I was on a role writing it! I think it's my fave of all of them! But my opinion don't matter as much as your so let me know what you think. I'm thinking one or two more chapters…. Def one more but I may write 2 ,more… it all depends. So please leave a review!

6


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: First off I'm sorry for the mix up with the chapters… here's the actual chapter. Thanx to April Nicole who noticed this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15:**

"What?" Edward asked me as Emmett and I rushed back to the cabin.

"It's done, Emmett and I got rid of him," I took a deep happy breath and let it out, "We can go back home!" I heard him tell Alice what I had just said and then, by the time he got back to the phone, the cabin was in sight and I hung up the phone and ran into Edward's waiting arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said.

"It's all thanks to Emmett," I admitted, "Steve knocked me to the ground and I blacked out. If Emmett hadn't come, he probably would have finished me."

"Well Emmett," Edward said, "You did good man,"

"S'nothing," Emmett muttered, still talking to Rosalie.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. I rushed towards her as well and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you,"

"I don't think it's anything to be proud of, destroying a fellow vampire," I muttered.

"Oh right," Alice said, "Well either way, we just got here… maybe we could take a little break… a little vacation,"

"No go," Emmett said hanging the phone, "Carlisle wants us back,"

"He probably wants to make sure we're all safe," Alice said.

"So tell us then Bella, what exactly happened?"

"Well it started like this…" I said explaining everything that happened, from when I first entered the bunch of trees to the fight.

"But what I don't get is why it took you to come into close contact with him to actually smell him," Edward said.

"My guess is its part of his power; he can block almost anything from getting too close."

"And you said it was Edward's voice that helped break the hypnotism,"

"Yea, I just heard his voice in my head telling me to go back to him and… I could think again,"

"Amazing," Alice said. We had reached the airport. The sun was trying to peek through the clouds but with little effect, but we were lucky we were wearing long sleeves and hoods just in case. We got past with our passports once again and flew straight back to Alaska, where Tanya and her coven was. Carlisle was there to greet us at the airport.

"Well done Bella, I knew you had it in you," he said as soon as we got off the plane, "As much as I hate when we have to kill one of our own, it had to be done."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said giving him a hug. Rosalie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Emmett sending him to the ground. I looked away, not wanting to see their welcome back session and turned to Jasper who was staring into Alice's eyes. Esme was talking with Edward but she turned to me with a warm motherly smile.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're safe," she said and I walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to not live in fear anymore," I admitted after we broke away. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Well we should probably be going," Carlisle said at last. We went back to Tanya's house where Laurent ad Irina both apologized for everything that had happened. I forgave them saying that anyone could have fallen for Steve's tricks. We left in peace after that.

Epilogue:

We returned to the island to live for a while. A day didn't go by that I didn't think about Charlie or Renee or even, surprisingly, Jacob Black, a boy I had known since I was a child. I didn't get to know him as well as I would have liked and I always wondered, if things had been different, the kind of relationship we could've had. I missed Charlie so much. I was told that my human memories would start to fade over time but Charlie and Renee were as clear as day in my mind and I was happy for that. I never wanted to forget them.

After a few years, Edward and I went out own way, just as Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. We were sure to drop in at least once a month for a family gathering where we'd exchange stories of what we've been up to. Rose and Emmett had eloped, for the who-knows-how-many times. Alice and Jasper hadn't got married yet because they wanted a big family wedding. Edward and I had discussed it but we still hadn't come to a decision yet. I wanted a big family wedding like Alice, but I also wished Charlie and Renee could be there, but that was impossible. We decided we'd just wait for now… we had an eternity to get married.

One year, on our travels, we ended up passing close to Forks. I could sense them, the people I used to call friends and, of course, Charlie. It had been ten years since all of this had happened but I could still pick up his scent. I wanted so badly to turn towards him but Edward kept me running. Just as we leaving the boundaries of the forest we crossed a road and I swore I saw Charlie's cruiser in the distance. It was that last time I would see him. We couldn't return anywhere near here again, it was too dangerous, so we kept our distance. I never saw the cruiser of the man I called my father ever again.

A/N: Alright so this ends this story… although I'm not too sure about the ending there but… well I couldn't think of what to write so that's what we get… anyways if you have an idea that could've made this ending a little better I'm open for suggestions and maybe I can fix it up a little bit. I am thinking of doing some sort of sequel with maybe Edward and Bella marrying or something and going back to Forks… maybe Bella can run into Jacob… thoughts on this? (the sequel wouldn't be posted for a little while though because I do have a lot of other stories to work on though… but if I get enough ideas I will write one) Or do you have any ideas for a sequel? I'm open for ideas I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and as a special treat I do have a bonus chapter I will be posting. Let me explain it a little:

This bonus chapter I have is from James' perspective from when he got away from Edward during the fight in the ballet studio to when he takes Bella. I will be posting it with in a few days… but only if you guys are interested in it. So let me know.

Once again thank you to all who've read this story… especially those who've reviewed it! I love you all! Thanks for your support!

3


	16. James' perspective

What if James never died in twilight? What if he was able to escape Edward… gravely injured but still alive? What if he swore revenge? What if he wanted Bella for himself? Well here's the answer to all these questions. This part of the story is about James, still alive after that tragic scene in the ballet studio. He hears Bella is mortal still, and is not happy about it. This story starts off after James escaped Edward, and after biting Bella, thinking he left her to change or die.

---

Alone, weak, almost willing to welcome a flame to finish you off, but you can't. I'm stronger then that and I know it. My body puts itself back together. It takes a while but the process is finally complete and I look around. I find yourself in a forest in Phoenix, not the best place to hide but will work for now, until I recover. It doesn't take long. I figure it won't be long until that worthless human is immortal, or dead from the pain. I swear to find my mate, Victoria, before they try to finish her as well. Clinging to that thought I run towards Forks, the last place I knew she was.

I make it in a few hours. Looking around, I see no sign of her. I search for her, but can't find her. Is she hiding from me? Does she believe me to be dead? Or has she been killed? I know she's not, I can feel it. In the breeze, I smell a stray human. My throat burns and I run after my prey. Two hikers, alone in the woods. I pounce on them, draining them of every last drop of blood. Suddenly, I smell a familiar scent, Victoria. Running towards the smell, I end up in a cave. There I find her. Beautiful as ever, red hair blowing in the wind, eyes as crimson red as ever. She sees me, smiles, glad I'm alive.

"I though I lost you," she said.

"I won't lie to you, you almost did."

"Where is that human girl?" She sneers.

"I'm not sure. I was able to corner her in a ballet studio, trick her into coming. She's as gullible as any human. But, after I have a little fun with her, Edward shows up. I was able to bite her, but I can't tell you the result. Edward and I fought, he tore me apart, but the girl needed his help before he was able to finish me off."

"Is she immortal?"

"I can't be sure. I bit her, that's all I can say."

We're silent for a moment. "When will they return?"

"Do you suggest we hunt them? Try to destroy them?"

"I do," she nodded, "first we must build our numbers though. It is unusual, I am aware, to travel in groups, but they are not right. We have to finish them."

"I agree, but let me lead the chase. I can track better then you." Victoria glared at me, "Do you deny it?"

"No," she admits, "but I don't like to feel belittled,"

"Oh please," I roll my eyes, "this is all I ever hear from you, you don't like me being better then you at something!"

"That's not true! I know your better then me!"

"Oh please Victoria," I growl, "Every time I, or someone else for that matter, brings up the fact I'm a brilliant tracker you get all defensive." She growls at me now, I know I crossed the line. She was ready to tear me apart… again.

"Shut your damn mouth James!" she hissed, "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of the way you treat me!" And with that she leapt off, running as fast as she could away from me. But it wouldn't work. I'd find her, finish her off, and then see if that human girl was immortal.

---

That night I spent my time working up a plan. Victoria was right about something, if I could build my numbers to fight off those Cullen's and get the girl for myself, I may be at an advantage. I had the girls scent and that wasn't going to change. She smelt so delicious and I can see why Edward was so defensive of her. But he wanted her for himself, selfish if you ask me, especially to leave her mortal, she would make a wonderful addition to our world.

I hadn't tracked any of the Cullen's to the area yet; I can only assume they're still in Phoenix, that the girl is still mortal. Pity. It would soon change though. As soon as I had her scent back in that small town, I would claim her as my own. I just had to make sure Edward kept his distance.

Yes he was fast, there was no doubt of that, but he wasn't stronger, it was proven. He was too weak to finish me off, because of the love for that girl. Love for the girl was his weakness, and I would take that away. That would be his end. I would use the girl to kill him.

I decided to wander until the Cullen's arrived back in town. I would seek out some other vampires that would be willing to join me. It would work I was sure. I travelled north but didn't seem to find any vampires. I traveled to the border line of Canada before turning back. It wouldn't take long to find at least one immortal willing to help me. When they hear of the strange relationship between the girl and one of our own, they'll be more then willing to help me with my hunt.

I came across a young man travelling on his own not far from Washington DC. He was no doubt a vampire. I saw the pale skin, red eyes and unnatural beauty of him. I was by his side in less then a second.

"Hi," he said upon noticing me, "this your area? I'm looking for some good prey."

"Not my area, but I know of a place with the most delicious prey. But first I need to know if you'd be willing to help me."

"Depends,"

"Have you heard of a relationship between a mortal and one of our own?"

"Why would one of us relate to our prey?"

"I witnessed one of us…well not really one of us, he was one of those vampires that refuse to feed on human blood."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Indeed, this man became a mate of a human girl."

"Instead of feeding on her?"

"Yes, I need your help in finding this man and putting him right. The girl is mine however. I want to change her into one of us."

"I've never heard of such a thing! If you can prove this to be true, I will certainly help you. In return for some good prey of course."

"Trust me; there is plenty of good prey there. As long as the girl is mine."

"Yes, yes, the girl will be yours."

"Excellent," I grinned, my sharp teeth showed with pleasure and wanting. We travelled back towards Forks. Still no sign of the Cullen's or the girl.

"Tell me more about this relationship?" The man, Steve I found his name to be, asked. I explained everything I knew. I left the part about the confrontation between Edward and I out. "There's just no way I'm willing to believe that one of our own has mated with a human girl."

"Trust me, it disgusted me when I saw it. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it so I don't blame you."

"Quiet interesting though, your coven coming across this family during a game of baseball."

"Yes and they wouldn't even let us play. They didn't want us around because of the girl. Quiet unfortunate for the wind to blow at that moment. Unfortunate for them I should say." We both laughed at this statement.

"Do you know when to expect them back?"

"Any day now I'd guess, the girl does have school… and the chase took up a few days already," I chuckled again.

"We'll have to find a place to wait it out and hunt."

"We can't hunt in this direct area, if they catch sign I'm here,"

"I understand." We hunted in Seattle, each of them taking a few victims for themselves. We returned to Forks after nightfall. It wasn't long before I caught the scent of Bella. They were close.

"They'll be here in a few hours time. Prepare yourself."

"I thought you were planning on building your numbers? How can you be sure the two of us can take them on? By the way you describe them, they are a powerful bunch."

"It is true they are strong, but I have a feeling they aren't expecting me."

"How do you know?"

"They'd be waiting for me, or turning back right about now."

"You know them better then you first had me believe."

"No, it's just that one has a mind reading gift and knows I'm after them but it seems as if he doesn't know I'm here. Something is blocking the signal. The better for us."

"What's out next move?"

"We'll wait it out a few days before we attack," I decided, "See how they react to us. If they get a whiff of my scent before we have a chance to plan anything, we attack, just like that. Understood?"

"Yes, but are you sure you don't want to build any more people up to join us?"

"No time, this needs to be done with in a week or two. Any longer and they may move position. We can not have that."

As the days drew on I planned out an attack on Bella. Steve was happy to scout close to the school but far enough away that Edward couldn't hear his thoughts. Surprisingly, Steve was able to hold himself in the presence of the humans. I was impressed by how well he could do this. I knew I chose the perfect partner, but he'd be gone by the time it was over. He wasn't in it to stay.

Finally, plans were set and I was ready to move in.

"Remember, stay behind. This is my battle."

"Don't worry I won't move in on your territory." We ran towards the school and I stood by a forest close to the doors.

"Hide back there until I call," I demanded. Steve nodded and I walked out of the forest. I instantly saw three Cullen's, the blonde, Rosalie, the strong one, Emmett and the mood shifter Jasper. I knew the other two would be with the girl. I quickly dashed towards the parking lot and crouched between a few cars. I smelt her before I saw her. The girl. Bella. She was standing by Edward's silver Volvo, leaning on crutches but she seemed perfectly fine. I resisted the urge to jump a few of the class mates that lingered in the parking lot. I cold not blow my cover.

I next saw Edward and the small one, Alice. They were whispering to each other a little away from Bella, as if they had something they had to speak about right that moment but she couldn't hear. I had an idea what it could be, me, but decided if they knew I was here, they'd have gone after me. I couldn't be sure what they said though. I was a little far away to hear clearly.

I could grab her and take a run for it. Leave Steve to take care of them, distract them. I could attack them. Would they risk attacking back in public? What would the Voultri say? Would they know it was me? I'd be finished if they did. I wanted revenge, but would I risk my own existence to get it? I knew the answer. Yes. I could blame it all on Steve and he'd go with it or he'd die next.

All this went through my head in less then a second and I made my decision. I jumped out from behind the car and ran, straight out, towards Bella. Edward noticed a split second to late. I grabbed Bella by the waist and ran, as fast as I could, towards the forest where Steve was. None of the students saw me but they heard Edward snarl and growl. Only a vampire would have understood that he was cursing 'James' over and over under his breath. He tried to follow but didn't want to risk discovery. Alice was trying to calm herself, as well as him, but it was obvious she was furious.

"Jasper, Rose, Emmett!" Edward and Alice finally called for back up. Students stared at them funny as the five kids gathered but I didn't care. I was far enough away now that no matter how quickly Edward moved, it'd be a while before he found me.

"James?" Bella asked horrified. I grinned as Steve ran behind me. It had worked. Bella was mine.

---

A/N: Alright, so this how James came to get Bella and who the mysterious man was. I hope you enjoyed Changed with a Deal and I want to thank each and everyone of you that read it!! Along with this. Anyways, this is just to help explain everything a little more for how James escaped and where he was. A one shot type thing that leads to the story in Bella's perspective (Changed with a Deal) I put it at the end because I didn't want to create a whole new story just to add this and if it was in the begingging everyone would prob be confused.. Hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
